Seni Kıracak
by Brinda Takashuno
Summary: Requested by "CrazyCandyCat." Human AU. Kiku's Japan been captured and his ship as been stripped of it's valuables and burned by Sadiq's Turkey men. They give Kiku to Sadiq as a gift. This "gift" is unbroken, and needs to be tamed... Summary edited, but there's pain inside. Sadistic, painful pain. Turkey/Japan. Greece/Japan. Turkey/Romania/Japan, Turkey/Egypt. **FINALLY FINISHED!**
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by CrazyCandyCat... Coincidentally, I know a cat name "Candy." She goes "Ra-ah-ah-ah!"**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

This is the first time I ever wrote this couple... Well, I think this will be the first time I'm writing Japan. O-o This is human AU, to make it easier for me to write.

Also, apologies to Tonny. I've been spelling your name incorrectly for a little while now... Yep. I just apologized to a cartoon alien. I am just that good.

APHAPHAPH

I wasn't exactly expecting a "gift" today, so it took me by complete surprise when a Japanese male was sitting in front of me, with his hands tied in front of him. His skin was pale, making his slightly torn, black robe, and his black hair stand out.

"We caught this man at sea, sir. He was the captain of the ship we found. He made me think of you, so I think it would only be obvious that you would take him, sir."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Why would that seem "obvious?" What do you want?"

"Uh, well... It's just..." I knew it. "Some of the crew needs medical attention before we go out into sea, again, but that's it. We may be pirates, but doctors- good ones, anyway- are still expensive."

I walked up to the man to inspect him. I lifted up his chin to get a good look at his face. His eyes are a little... Unfocused, for lack of a better word. "What's wrong with him?"

"We..." The captain hesitated. "Well, we had to sedate him. He was putting up a big fight, after all."

That's wonderful. An unbroken, and currently drugged up slave. "Can I at least communicate with him, once the drugs wear off?"

"I don't know. He didn't seem to understand any Turkish, but I'm pretty sure he spoke English once or twice."

Interesting. "Is that true? Can ya' understan' English?" The man's eyes widen slighly, followed by a slight nod. "Can ya' talk righ' now?" He groaned a little. I guess that means "no," but he's trying. "I'll talk to my personal doctor about examining your crew."

"R-Really?" The captain's eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you, sir!"

"Gather your crew in front of the gates." I picked the man up with ease. "I'll send my doctor, and maybe a few others, to tend to your injured men. I'm going to have him see my new "pet," first. Who knows, maybe he's sick with something deadly?"

The Japanese man is tryng to stay awake. I don't mind if he sleeps or not. I'd rather have him be fully concious than half asleep when I take him. I set him down on my bed. I had to, if I wanted to restrain his legs. I helped get his hands so they were above his head. I wanted his man on his stomach, but I didn't want the circulation in his arms to go. I locked the door after leaving the room. I didn't want anyone to disturb him without my permission.

"Excuse me." One of the paid servants looked at me. "Can you help me find doctor Koray for me, please? I need to speak to him."

"Oh, I don't think he's here right now. Why? Is it an emergency? Is everybody okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that. I just made a deal with a pirate, plus I want him to examine somebody new." So, he's not here, huh? Great. Oh well. I can at least make it easier for this man to relax while waiting. "Could you help me find some lavender scented candles, then? I know I have some."

She nodded. "Of course!"

I decorated the room with candles by myself. I didn't want a lady to see what position I put this man in, after all. I could barely smell them under my mask after lighting them. I guess now, I just have to wai-

"Kill... You..."

The man lives. "Wha' was 'dat?"

"I'll... Kill... You..."

I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Yeah? Then what?"

"H-Home..."

"Good luck with 'dat. Go ta' sleep."

"No." The man says that, but his eyes are fluttering shut.

"I'm not gonna do anythin' ta' ya' in yer sleep. I need a doctor ta' inspect ya' first."

"Huh?"

"Fer deseases an' such."

His eyes widen a little. "H... How dare you a-accuse me of-"

"Are ya' sayin' that yer clean? 'Cause, if ya' are, I suppose I can jus' rape ya' righ' now." His eyes widen to their limits at that. "That reminds me- did any one of the pirates take ya' by force?"

"Wh-What? N-No!"

"Okay then. I'll send the doctor in once he's here. Fer now, though, ya' can waste yer time by sleepin'."

"Wh-Why d-do you want me to sleep?"

"Well, yer tired, fer one thing. I can tell. Besides, I want ya' awake when I take ya'. I'll leave ya' alone." I left the room with that.

APHAPHAPH

I don't want to write too many chapters of this. I'm guessing about six or seven? I dunno.

And no, I'm not stopping "Conquered." I love writing France/Romano, and I don't like stopping a story unfinished!

By the way, I put down "I will break you" in Google translate, and it gave me "Seni kıracak," so... Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Didn't you follow the brain crumbs I left for you? Very tasty, but not free..."

I should probably do something special with all these uncredited references I make... XD

By the way, Pilz-E from Foamy the Squirrel.

APHAPHAPH

I walked into the room with the now naked man inside. "The doctor said 'dat nothin' is wrong with ya'. Though, it is too bad that he had ta' cut yer clothes off. I do always have extra clothes that ya' may borrow, at least until I get ya' new ones. At least ya' were submissive."

"Why did he need to cut my clothes if I was being "submissive?" He had a growl in his voice.

"Because ya' would try escapin' if he were ta' untie ya' ta' the bed. By the way, what should I call ya'? Unless ya' wanna foreva' be referred as "the Japanese man."

"No forever!" He growled, before sighing to calm down. "My name is Kiku... Kiru."*

"Ki-ku Kir-ru. That's a cute soundin' name fer a cute lookin' face!" I ran one of my gloved hands over his bare bottom. That made him struggle against the ropes.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands!" What did he just say to me?

I smack his ass, hard. Apparently it wasn't hard enough to make him make a sound, though. "I'll do whateva' I want'ta' do with ya'! Besides, my hands are covered, so they're clean~." I use both of my hands to spread apart both of his cheeks and chuckled. "Are ya' a virgin at this? It sure looks like it."

"Don't!"

I ignore his (very demanding) "pleas" and stuck one of my fingers inside of him. He gasped and burried his face into the mattress. I use my other hand to remove the mask covering my mouth, and leaned over. "Ya're so cute, 'specially when yer blushin'." I lick the back of his neck, making him shudder.

"St-Stop!"

I did stop for a second, just to push in another finger with the first one. I wonder if I just gave him a second of false hope? It _is _a lot easier to stretch him out with two fingers, instead of one, though. He jumped in surprise all of a sudden. I chuckled. I guess I just found his prostate.

"How does it feel? Are ya' feelin' good?" I keep on jabbing at that one spot.

"T-Take them... O-Out..."

"I will. Be patient." I use my other hand to reach around his body. He gasped again and tried hiding his face. "Dun' be shy." I chuckled again. "Show me yer face. I wanna see." He presses his face even further into the pillow. I sigh, and started kissing his neck. "Yer likin' this." He shook his head. I guess that's all the defiance he can muster up right now.

He eventually came in my hand with a low moan. I held it up to show him. "Look." He shook his hand again. I made my slightly cleaner (depending on who you're asking) hand to grab onto his hair and jerk his face so he could see. "Ya' didn' like this? Are ya' sure? I think 'dis is proof that ya' did." His face is so red with embarassment right now. So cute!

He looks away again when I start stripping. Aw~... I want him to see what's about to mark him as _mine_. "Look."

"No..."

"Ya' dun' wanna prepare yerself by seein' what's gonna be in ya' first?" He doesn't answer. Oh well. His loss, I guess. I cover myself with a rose scented lubricant, so it wouldn't hurt Kiku so much. He tensed up when I got behind him on the bed, though. "It will jus' hurt more if ya' tense up like 'dat. Relax, an' 'dat won' happen."

He's being quiet, even when I start pushing inside of him. I slipped in pretty easily, and even still, he didn't make much of a sound. He's tight. Very tight... Like Heracles, before I took his virginity as well... I... Think. If somebody else took him before me, I think he would have let me know. Oh well. I'm getting off topic.

"Ya' almos' look like a girl from this angle." He still didn't say anything. "This _is _yer first time with a man, at least, takin' it, righ'? Yer bein' very quiet." I wrap my fingers around his cock.

"Let go!"

"Ya' finally speak." Kiku moaned just then. I wonder if he heard me? Still, I chuckled. "I jus; found yer prostate, it seems." I try to ram into it over and over, for his pleasure. He buries his face even further into the pillow. I guess he is trying to hide his shame. Cute.

"S-Stop..." He said, into the pillow... Well, that's what I heard, at least.

"I can't stop now... Hun'." I'm getting close...

"D-Don't..." He had to stop to moan. "Don't call me that!"

"What, "hun'?"

"Stop!" He came in my hand again.

"Ya' still came first? This really is yer first time takin' it, isn' it?" It's not that I'm getting old... It doesn't even work like that!

"Get out..."

"But, I haven' cum yet. Dun' ya' worry, though. I'm gettin' close."

"Don't! Not inside!"

"Why not? It's not like I haff'a disease, or somethin' like 'da-ah..." I couldn't help but to moan loudly when I came. I slipped out of the man and got myself dressed. "Yer mine, now." I couldn't help but smirk when he turned his head away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY TO CANADA AND AMERICA~!

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"After this, the rest is all bullshit! (Woo~!)" ...I wanna go back to the concert! TwT

Also, I forgot about this. TwT ANYWAY,

*Kiku Kiru is... Chrys... Some kind of flower, and "kill." I made Kiku tell Sadiq a fake surname.

APHAPHAPH

I almost feel sorry for Kiku. I say almost, because he still said those things to me. Even so, I'm going to feed him. (I wouldn't starve one of my pets, after all.) After taking him, I let his legs free momentarily, so I could move him to a moutain of cusions I have set up right by my bed. Of course, I had to tie his ankles together.

"Food's here~!" I sang out, happily.

"What do you want?" He growled at me.

"I jus' told ya'." I lifted the tray up for emphasis. "Food."

"I won't eat it." That brat!

"But my chefs took all mornin' ta' make this." Okay, so maybe I exaggerated just now, but they work hard for me!

"Get that away from me." He bared his teeth.

I set the tray down on the floor by the cusions. "Listen ta' me, brat."

"Brat?" How old do you think I am?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask me something like _that._ "Um... Twenty-two, maybe?"

"Twenty-six."

I stared at him for a while. "...No yer not." I didn't actually think he was older than eighteen, even! I just guessed high so I wouldn't be as surprised at the answer, but...

"Yes, I am."

I smiled at him, though he couldn't see it. "Are ya' sure? Ya' look really young. Nothin' like almos' thirty years-" He lifted his legs and kicked me under the chin! He just attacked me while I was distracted! "Ya' little shit!" I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He spat on me when I got my face close to his! That's it!

I threw him onto the bed and picked up the tray. "I was gonna feed ya', but now, ya' haf'ta' wait." I'll just seek out and give this food to Heracles. "I'll be righ' back."

Heracles was asleep. (Big surprise.) I left the plate in the kitchen, with a note telling people that it's free to eat. I don't really care who eats it. Now then, for Kiku's punishment. I think I know exactly what I should do to him, but first, I need to start the fire for it.

You see, Kiku seems to misunderstand the situation. He's _mine, _and I'm not going to let him ever forget it! I returned, like promised, and I picked him up. He didn't like this. He started squirming around and trying to bite me. "Stop that. If ya'd prefer, I can drag ya' by yer hair, instead."

"I hope you drown to death, just like what your people did to my crew."

"Ya' ask fer this." I dropped him carelessly and started dragging him by his hair. I threw him by a burning fireplace and turned to the guards. "Hold him down." I grabbed the cool end of the branding stick that was burning in the fire for a while, and as soon as Kiku was held down, I pressed the white hot end to his ass.

I never knew this kind-of quiet boy could be so loud! I wouldn't be suprised if he woke even Heracles up! He was screaming in pain, even when I pulled back. There was a nice scar of my name and a cresant moon, now forever engraved on his white ass. I smiled, and carried him back to the bedroom- he wasn't fighting this time- and placed him on his stomach. I applied some ointment specially made for burns on his scar.

"Ya' see what happens ta' ya' when ya' piss me off? That kick really hurt, ya' know?" I doubt that he's even aware that I'm talking to him right now. "Maybe I should rape ya' again?" I smirked at the thought, but he doesn't do anything but pant. My smile died out. "Yer pantin' pretty hard... I think I haff' somethin' ta' help with 'dat. In fact, why don'cha' take a bath. Cool water will help ya' new scar out."

Kiku didn't fight against me this time. I don't think he could. I really hope that he doesn't develop a fever, if he doesn't have one already. I also hope that he doesn't already have one. I set Kiku down on a slab and started the water. It was cool-warm, which I hope is good enough for Kiku.

"I'll be righ' back with some medicine fer yer burns. Ya' should be 'kay by yerself, righ'?" I left without getting an answer. He was sitting where I left him when I returned with some things that should help him.

"I'm gonna unbind ya', now." I didn't want to risk cutting him, so I tried using my hands to untie the rope first. He's shaking. That's not a good sign. I placed him into the tub, once his wrists were free. (I kept his ankles together, so he wouldn't run away.) I think I heard him sigh in relief.

I opened one bottle up and mixed the contents of it within the water. "I guess this stuff is suppose ta' help with burns or somethin'. Well, everythin' I brought is supposed to help with yer burn."

Kiku was having trouble trying to turn around without his legs free. I guess he was trying to lessen pressure on the scar I caused. "Untie the ropes binding my legs together..."

He talked! "Are ya' feelin' a little better?"

He narrowed his eyes towards me. "You caused my pain."

"Ya' kicked me. Ya' should be thankin' me 'cause I'm helpin' ya'."

"Untie the rope..."

"I can't do that. If I do, than ya'll probably run away."

"I'm uncomfortable."

I shrugged at him. "Oh well." I stood up and walked away to the other side of the bath house to grabbed a vial of scented oil. I picked one by random, before returning to my pet. "I'm sorry fer changin' the subject, but I've kind of been wonderin' somethin'. Normally, people would try ta' see what I look like under all d'ese clothes. Why didn' ya' try ta' see, as well?"

"Not knowing what you look like gives me some consolation. At least your face wouldn't be ruining my dreams."

That kind-of brat! I placed my hand on the back of his head, tempted to dunk it underwater for a while, but I pulled back. "Ya' really should see." I removed my mask and hat, before pulling down the black mask covering my mouth. "Look." I grabbed his chin so I could tip his face upwards. His eyes widened a little, before he looked away.

"Y-You couldn't have let me have at least a little peace, in my dreams? Now I'm not going to be able to ever erased your face from my mind, ever again..."

He's saying that, but his face is burning a light shade of red. How cute! "That can still be heard as a compliment." I opened the vial of the bath oil I brought with me. The scent of sandalwood filled around us. I spill some of the oil on my hand so I can rub it on Kiku's back.

Well, I tried, anyway. He started thrashing around as soon as I touched him. "Don't touch me!"

I'm getting really sick of this. I forced half of his body out of the water so I could violently grab onto his scarred cheek. He squirms and whines in pain. "Ya're really, really gettin' on my nerves." I stand up so I can remove my clothes, before crouching down again. "Look at me."

He bared his teeth and looked directly into my eyes. Well, it seemed like it, anyway. He's not even distracted by the fact that I'm sitting in front of him, naked. I haven't seen so much _anger _in one man before. I smirked back.

"What are you smiling about?"

I slipped into the water and grabbed him around his waist from behind him. He's too weak to fight back. "I'm sure ya' regret not takin' the food I offered ta' ya'. Prob'ly regret not stayin' still and lettin' me bathe ya' like a good boy, as well." And with that said, I slip my dick in his already abused ass...

APHAPHAPH

So... I started playing "Condemned: Criminal Origins" again, and I REALLY got into it! Until the game glitched out where I couldn't finish the game... (It was still very worth the seven bucks.) Anyway, there's this serial killer called "The Torturer," and that's giving me future fic ideas... I doubt that I would go through with it, though... Unless I can remember after either "Conquered" or "American Slave..." Which ever ends first.

Also, FREAKY GAME IS FREAKY! Not NEARLY as freaky as the Silent Hill series, (It wishes!) but still... Freaky.


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Fly away, now. Fly away, now. FLY AWAY~!"

**Also, this chapter is going to be in Japan/Kiku's point of view.**

APHAPHAPH

I tried clawing at the tiled floor to get away from this man. Every time he would thrust inside, it would hurt the scar he burned on me. I have never met a man like this before, and I have met a lot of men in my life.

I couldn't help but whimper in pain. I don't even know the name of this man, and yet, he is causing me all of this pain. I brought one of my hands close to my face. Maybe, if I were to get sick during this, he would stop. I quickly shoved a finger down my throat when I was sure he wasn't paying attention. I started gagging, but because I refused to eat, only a little bit of stomach acid came out from my mouth. That was all it took to get him to stop, though.

"Are ya' 'kay?" His english really needs some work. I answered by panting. He slipped out of me, finally, and moved me so I was away from the mess I just made. He dried me up with a towel before leaving me to get dressed. He eventually returned, covered my body up with a towel, and picked me up. I didn't struggle. I had to pretend to be sick, after all.

I was dressed in a... What is this? A dress? The sleeves are short, but the err... Dress, it self, goes a little past my knees. I didn't have time to argue, before being carried down a long set of stairs. Eventually, I was set down on a bed. "Ya' can stay in here 'til ya' recover." Why is he trying to be so nice? "I'll return with food." He turned and left after saying that.

There's only a small window in this room- not big enough for me to crawl through. I looked outside to see what I can, well, see. I see grass, and a little of the sky. I guess that means that I'm underground. I can hear the door opening. I turned to face the man.

"Ya' should lie down. I'm gonna force ya' ta' eat, if ya' won't yerself."

"I don't know if I can keep the food down." I lied to him. "I won't let a man who's name I don't even know, feed me."

"I'm sorry. Did I not intra'duce myself? How rude of me! My name is Sadiq."

"Sah-deek..." I tried sounding the name out. The man... Sadiq, placed the plate of food on a small nightstand by the bed.

"I'm not leavin' 'til ya' eat everythin'. If ya' can't, than eat what ya' can without throwin' up."

There's another door to and from this room. I'm guessing that that's the bathroom. I haven't even acknowledged it until Sadiq mentioned vomit. Good to know. "What is this room for?"

"It's fer sick people, so other people won' get sick. I'll send a doctor down everyday ta' check on ya'. Eat." He sat down on a chair by the bed.

I picked something off of the plate by random and started eating it. It was bread, with different fruits and nuts mixed in it. The m- Sadiq, kept on staring at me while I ate. I started coughing. A glass of water would be good right about now.

"Are ya' okay?" I nodded, but I placed down the bread and started eating the fruit. At least I would be getting some hydration from them.

This is... Too painful. I swallowed some of my pride. "Nothing to drink?" The turk chuckled.

"I was waitin' fer ya' ta' say somethin' 'bout hydration." He stood up. "I'll be righ' back. Any requests?"

I shook my head. "Water will do just fine." He left the room with that. I stuffed some more food down my throat, before running to the bathroom and making myself throw it back up. It wouldn't have looked convincing enough if I were to just flush the food down the toilet.

I leaned against the wall and started panting. I didn't like what I was doing to my self, but at least it was getting me out of being under th- Sadiq. I curled up on the bed and hugged myself. The best way to convince someone that you're sick, is to be sick. I just really hope this doesn't become a bad habit...

Sadiq returned eventually, with the promised water. He set it down before sitting down on the bed with me. "Are ya' 'kay?"

I shook my head. "I thew up..."

"Oh..." He started rubbing circles on my back. I flinched, but I didn't scoot away. It... Felt nice. "Jus' eat a few more bites, and I'll be satisfied."

I nodded and plopped a grape into my mouth. At least it will cover the taste of bile. I only ate a few more berries before I stopped eating altogether and curled up on my bed instead. He seemed to have been okay with it, because he took the plate and left the room. I could hear a lock being put into place.

I sighed and looked outside... Of what I could see- grass. I could see some of the sky in between blades of grass, though. I sighed and closed my eyes. I started thinking about home. I know that I shouldn't. Not right now, anyway, but it keeps me from giving up, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

This fic might go a bit longer than I first guessed~... Considering that I'm going so damn slow with this one.

**This chapter is, also, going to be in Japan/Kiku's point of view.**

APHAPHAPH

I'm afraid that I may become lazy. All I'm allowed to do is lay down while the doctor inspects my body, and eat. Sadiq would come in with food or lotion every once in a while. It would always be _him _applying the lotion on the scar that _he_ created.

He would ask me questions about my life, and I would give him more lies for answers. Right now, I am Kiku Kiru, age twenty-six. My mother died while giving birth, and my father died when I was seventeen. I have no siblings, or pets.

Well, technically, some of them could be true- my parents probably HAVE died. I'm not sure. I have never met my parents before. I was told that I was abandoned in the middle of nowhere. I was adopted by a Chinese man, who, within years, adopted other children from different parts of Asia. Also, I have a dog and a rabbit.

I would throw the food outside for the birds. I haven't gotten caught, yet. I would drink the water given to me, though. I know that I'm just making myself weaker, but Sadiq leaves me alone when I'm "sick."

Except, for now. Apparently, he wanted to see what the doctor does to me, because he came in here with him. I sat up and stared at the doctor. I opened the mouth without him needing to tell me to do so. He used a little light to check the inside of it, then he checked both of my eyes.

Then, I felt him practically jabbing at my chest, stomach, hips, and even my legs. My stomach protested most of the way through. He exchanged words with Sadiq, though I couldn't understand them. Once the doctor left, Sadiq brought out the bottle of lotion he's been using on me. I blushed lightly and rolled over onto my stomach so he could get to the scar.

"This flu thing could kill ya', if ya' can't hold yer food down soon."

"U-Um..." I-I'll been eating a little from now on, so that won't happen. He rubs the cold lotion into my bottom before sitting up and covering me back up. "I'll be righ' back. I'll get some food fer ya'."

There were scratching at the door some time after Sadiq has left. I tried opening it, but it was locked, of course. I could hear Sadiq's voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he sounded annoyed. I took a step back before he could enter the room with a plate of bread and fruit- the usual. A grey cat ran inside after him.

"Oh!" I crouched down and held my arm out for the cat.

"Damn cat, scratching at the door. Ya' can run everywhere else in the world, but no. Ya' jus' HAFF'ta' come in 'ere!"

"I think she's just curious to know what's in here." The cat let me pet her head. She rubbed against me, demanding attention. "Or maybe she just wants to mark her territory, like all wild animals."

"Naw. Mos' of Heracles' cats are good. That's why I let'em stay inside."

I looked up at him. "Heracles?"

"Yeah. Ever since he got here, the cats jus' started livin' here. I dun' really understand why, though. I would say that it's jus' a coincidence, but they seem to follow him, no matta' where he goes..."

"Huh..." She lies down on her back, so I started petting her stomach.

"We also have a dog. Well, it's Gupta's, but the dog's still pretty amazin'." Sadiq placed the plate down on the nightstand.

"Gupta..." I guess I'm not the only one who's being forced to live here.

"Heracles' is from Greece, and Gupta is from Egypt. Well, Gupta was actually with Heracles when I found 'em."

I gritted my teeth together. "You kidnapped them?"

"No..." He sighed. "They came with me on their own choice, but... Only because the town they were at was burnin' down. I guess Gupta was visiting some family in Greece, and found little Hera cowerin' in the corner or somethin' after runnin' towards screaming."

"You burned their house down?" That monster!

"I didn'. I was jus' doin' what I was told ta' do. I was actually jus' ridin' by, checkin' the damage, when a woman, stabbed multiple times, caught my eye, and they were there. I don' know much 'bout Gupta. Heracles said that they became friends when Gupta was visitin' some family fer a year. Apparently, he was jus' in the wrong place, an' at the wrong time. Eat."

I wanted to hear more about them. "It sounds like Gupta might still have a family?"

Sadiq shrugged. "Maybe not. He doesn' talk much. He jus' didn' want ta' leave Heracles alone with a stranger."

"Do you... You don't... Not with kids..." I think I'm going to gag.

"What? No! No, never! I mean, yeah, once they got older, but I would never take a kid in bed with me! Now..." He picked up a grape. "Eat!" He tried slipping the grape in between my lips, but I pushed his hand away.

"I'm not hungry..." I lied. He forced me onto the bed by my armpits.

"Are ya' 'kay?" He removed one of his gloves with his teeth and placed the hand on my forehead. "Ya' should eat, even if it's only a little." He tried pushing the grape in my mouth again, and I let him. "Poor Kiku..." I had to let him feed me, before I faked a gag to get him to stop. "I'll leave ya' alone, so ya' can rest."

He left the room- with the cat. I smiled to my self. I guess I don't have to feed the birds today.


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**This chapter is going to be in Turkey/Sadiq's point of view... By the way, there was, kind of, a guy named "Sadiq" in "The Office..." They all thought that he was a terrorist...**

APHAPHAPH

That little shit has been faking it this entire fucking time. Heracles' cats rat him out... I'm not going to think about the irony in that. Kiku has been scraping the food outside of the little window for the cats! Of course he's not feeling good! He's not even taking care of himself! And to think, I give _my _food on him, just to get it fed to cats and birds!

I slammed the door open, making little Kiku jump. "Ya' little fucker!"

"Wh-What?"

"Ya've been feedin' the birds and cats fer a few days now, haven't ya'?" Kiku's eyes widen. I smirked. "Ya' were starvin' yerself jus' ta' make me think that yer sick. That's kind of clever, but also, kind of stupid at the same time."

"H-How can I fake th-the flu?"

"Well, let's find out, sha'll we?" I walked up to Kiku and grabbed him by the hair. I forced a couple of fingers down his throat, which, in turn, made him gag and spit up some stomach acid on the bed. "I guess that's how."

"I-I-I had to... T-Tah-T-To get you t-to stop... Stop... Abusing me..."

"Abuse?" That's what ya' call "abuse?" I could'ave done so much worse ta' ya' in the few days ya've been in here. I feed ya', give ya' nice clothes, and I even tend ta' yer scar-"

"That _you _burned into my skin!"

"I wouldn' 'ave haff'ta' if ya' would jus' stay quiet an' cooperative like a good boy!" I held him down by his hair and started hitting him. "Ya' don't EVER, EVER lie ta' me! Understand?" He nods to me slowly. I let go of his hair. "Good. I'll be righ' back."

I stomped my way back up the stairs. I'll have to give him more than just fruit and grain to eat. Vegetables, meat, dairy... I should have given him such before, but now he needs them more than ever, if he's ever gonna get his strength back.

I put a coil of rope around my shoulders, before carrying the plate and a glass of milk back down to Kiku. I had to put one of the two down. Annoying. Anyway, I opened the door, picked the milk back up, and placed both on the nightstand. He's not trying to leave the room. Strange, but whatever. I think he knows that he's too weak to try. Smart man, if I guessed right.

He struggled weakly when I tied his wrists together, and then tied that to the head of the bed. "Yer gonna eat everythin' ta'day." I took something off of the plate by random, and forced it past Kiku's mouth. "Chew it, if ya' don' want me to chew fer ya' instead."

Kiku complied. He chewed on the food slowly before swallowing it. We repeated the process, until only a few crumbs were left on the plate. I untied him and handed him the glass of milk.

"Drink that, and then I'll leave ya' alone fer a while." He drank a little more than half down, before stopping for a while to let the food and milk settle in his stomach. "That's good enough." I took the glass and set it aside, so I could retie Kiku to the bed.

"Wh-What?"

"I'll return in 'bout an hour." In the meantime, I think I'll take my stress out on someone else. Kiku's been good, when I was feeding him, and he's still weak, so I'll leave him be, for now.

Luckily for me, I found Gupta, just sitting there, reading a book. He's always given into me, ever since puberty hit him. I hugged his back and looked over his shoulder.

"What's 'cha' readin'?" He turned the book over to show me the cover. It's an Egyptian book... My knowledge of the language is... Eh... Anyway. "I'm kinda stressed out..." I ran a hand down one of his arms. "Can ya' help me?" I ran another ran down his leg, making him shiver.

I led him to my bedroom. He crawled on my bed and posed for me. Cute. Everybody here is just so cute! He happily gave into me. I love his moans. I don't get to hear him talk very often, but he'll moan like an annoying cat in heat! Except, it's sexy, instead of annoying.

Though, I think I would give up sex to hear about his past instead, any day. It was so weird. He just came with us, and once he hit puberty, he started hinting to the point where it's not just hinting anymore!

Of course, he's older now, but he's still infatuated with my body, I guess. He's... Let's see... He was... Eleven, when I found him? So that would make him... Twenty, now... About... I think... Again, I had to ask Heracles how old he was back then.

He's a good kid. He is more than welcomed to leave and come back as he pleases. Of course, I never told him that. I don't want him to leave and never come back, after all... But I did tell him that he has a little more privilages than the others.

Speaking of, I promised Kiku that I would be down there soon. Gupta was still lying on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I don't want to move. I'm comfortable like this. Still, I moved him and started getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, but I haff' somethin' I need ta' do. Thank ya', though, fer the stress relief." Gupta nodded in understandment, and hugged a pillow. He sighed into it and closed his eyes. "I'll be back, once I can, 'kay? Though ya' may leave the room any time. I migh' need ya' again."

Gupta nodded again and rubbed his cheek against the pillow. I don't know if he's _only _infatuated with me, or if it's more than that. I wish that I did know, though. Well, I kept a promise to him, anyway. I have to go see Kiku right now, to keep another one of my promises.

"Hey, Kiku~!" I sang out happily. I had a glass of water in my hand, and I set it down on the nightstand by the bed, for Kiku. "I'm sure ya' need ta' go ta' the bathroom, righ' 'bout now?" He turned away and nodded. I smirked behind my mask, and untied him from the bed. I love not having to use a strong knot against this boy.

Kiku rubbed his wrists, and went into the bathroom, with me following closely behind him. "What? G-Get out!"

"Nah-ah. I'm gonna watch, ta' make sure ya' don't make yerself vomit." His face flushed, but he still used the bathroom. I guess he really did needed to go. I moved out of the way of the sink, so he could wash his hands. "Driink some water, and rest. I'll be back 'round dinner time." Where we will repeat this cycle I created.

APHAPHAPH

(Personal issue, here.)

_Dear bed,_

_WHY YOU NO COOPERATE WITH ME WHENEVER I'M TIRED?_

_With love,_

_Freak_


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I can paint a better mural with my butt!"

**ALSO, *Sergei* is the name I chose for Bulgaria, and *Iulian* is the name I chose for Romania.**

APHAPHAPH

I ran my hand through Kiku's hair. He just ate again, and now we were just waiting. "How are ya' feelin' ta'day, Kiku?"

"Well, my wrists hurt, and I feel sick, having to eat _your _food, by _your _hands."

That brat. I slapped him on the cheek for that. "Ya' wouldn' haff' ta' be forced ta' eat if ya' would jus' do it yerself!"

"Why do you need me..?"

I tilted my head a little. "Eh?"

"You have two other people, living here by choice, so why would you need me?"

"Actually, one, I haff' four otha' people. Two, how I see it- the more, the betta'."

"Are the... Other two females?"

"No, they're males, though one of them is pretty, almos' like a female. I had a female, but... Well, I'll tell ya' more... Some otha' time. Why?"

"It just seems a bit weird to me..." He started struggling against the ropes. "Let me go."

I smirked down at him. "Nah. Not yet."

"Well then, leave or something! Don't just sit there, staring at me!"

"I can stare at whateva', an' whoeva' I want." Though, I guess he DOES have a point. "I still want ta' get ta' know ya' a bit more. What're yer hobbies?"

"What?"

"So I know. I migh', if yer a good boy, let ya' do such hobbies."

"I um... I like to draw, and sometimes, I just feel like cooking..."

"Those are good hobbies ta' haff'." I touched his cheek, but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. I chuckled deeply.

"I can touch ya' howeva' I want." To demonstrate what I meant, I forcefully spread his legs out, and rolled his robe up, so he was exposed.

"N-No!" He tried struggling against me. "You... I mean... This is... What if somebody were to see us?"

"Are ya' embarassed?" I chuckled again. "Don'cha' worry. Na'body can get in. The door's locked. Plus, I don't think anybody here would lie down on the grass ta' look through the window." Well, maybe Heracles, if his cats were by the window, but they're not getting fed that way, anymore.

"I'm still not feeling-"

Bullshit. "Then I'll make ya' feel good." I pulled down the mask covering by face and leaned down in between his legs. I flicked my tongue against the tip of his penis. He gasped.

"D-Don't! Y-You can't... That's..." I completely engulfed his growing shaft, making him moan in a higher pitched voice. "S-Sadiq! W-Wait- Ah~!"

I released him for a second and chuckled. "Is this the first time yer gettin' pleasured like this?" Why do I even bother asking? His moans are all the answers I need~! He gasped when he came. I swallowed everything and sat up again. I smiled at him, though I didn't know what to say. I untied the rope so he could use the bathroom.

Once he was done with that, I left him alone, but this time, I left the door open. A test? Maybe, though I don't know if he'll even think about leaving. Not right away, anyway. What to do now... Gupta is reading again- he looks like he's really into the book. Heracles is probably asleep somewhere, so I won't bother looking for him... That leaves *Sergei* and *Iulian.*

Luckily for me, I found Iulian, trying to feed the many, many cats, but he was having some trouble. I seriously don't understand it, with the cats. I tried giving some to good homes, but them more will just come back!

Anyway, I shooed some of them away and took one of the saucers from Iulian. "Here." I kept the cats a certain distance away from me with my foot, while placing down the saucer on the ground. Iulian placed the other one down next to it.

"Th-Thank you, Sadiq." He sighed in relief.

"No problem." I placed a hand in his hair. "Haff' I ever told ya' how pretty ya're?"

He sighed. "Only all the time." I chuckled and ran my hand through his hair, before pulling back.

I cupped his cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Come with me." I placed a kiss on his neck, making him shiver. I smirked. His neck is always so sensitive when it comes to pleasure. I led him to my bedroom by his wrist. "Wait 'ere. I'll be righ' back."

I think Iulian and Kiku will be cute together. Don't you?


	8. Chapter 8

**The summary was changed a little, just in case.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Cumore: "I guess we can have a little fun." (I am not shitting you with that name.)

The first part of this fic may be... I mean... I got blood taken for tests... I'm loopy and light headed.

APHAPHAPH

"Kiku is here~!" I pushed Kiku into the bedroom with Iulian in it, who stared up at me in confusion.

"Who is he? "Ki-ku?" What kind of name is that?"

"Japanese. He's from Japan. He was a gift ta' me from some pirates about a week ago~! Isn' he cute? I though' that ya' two would look good ta'getha'."

Iulian stared at Kiku. "I won't do anything that he doesn't want me to do."

"I think ya' will." I locked the door and dragged Kiku to the bed. "I think he deserves a little more punishment, fer wastin' the food I gave him." I forced Kiku into my arms. He struggles, but I'm still stronger than him.

"Let go of me!" He screams. I pinned him down to the bed.

"Kiss him, Iulian. On the lips. Tongue is optional."

"Don't drag anybody else into th-" Kiku was cut off by Iulian's kiss. I got off of Kiku so Iulian could take over, and I could watch. I smirked. I was right- they DO look cute together! Except, Kiku is still struggling.

Eventually, he was able to pull away to breath. "Wh-What... Why would you... To a person who you just met? Aren't you a little..." He met Iulian's eyes with his own. "Well, angry, that Sadiq took you and forced you into his home?"

I look at Iulian, who's eyes widen a little, but he shook his head. "It's slightly better to be here, than at home. I'm spoiled, here, and Sadiq is... Very handsom. Otherwise, it's the same."

"Oh..." I sighed in relief. I was almost afraid that he would try digging more into Iulian's past.

I started licking and nipping Iulian's neck, making him shiver and moan. "If ya' can find Kiku's most sensitive area..." What could I give him that he doesn't already have? "I'll... Get somebody ta' make ya' a Romanian dish."

Iulian leaned over Kiku, but he was pushed away right away. I pinned him down by his shoulders. Iulian's hands ran over his thighs, making the body twitch a little. He leaned over again, by his ear. I heard him whisper in Kiku's ear-

"I'm sorry." I won't tell him that I heard that, just as long as he continues.

Still, Kiku struggles against Iulian. Iulian pinches Kiku's nipples through the robe, making him whimper. "Let go of me..." He hissed.

"Fine, but if I do that, than I'm gonna tie ya' ta' the bed, instead." Kiku still tries struggling with me. I let go of him and shrugged. "Oh well. 'Can't say I didn' warn ya'."

When I got off of the bed and started digging around for a coil of rope, he took that time to dart off and try unlocking the door. I smirked to myself. The door can't be unlocked without a key.

"What are ya' doin'?" I groped him roughly.

"Y-You have plenty of other p-people, who I'm sure are more w-willing to do these sinful things with you... You don't need me. Let. Me. Go."

"Sinful?" I moved so my mouth was next to his ear. "So, it's a sin ta' haff' sex? How would anyone be born then, huh?"

"I wasn't talking about that... Sex, with another man... That's just wasting seed!"

I growled and forced him back onto the bed by his hair. "Cut that out. Ya' know, as well as I do, that sex is a pleasurable thing, no matta' who the partner is. One's "seed," as ya'' called it, cannot be depleated until a man reaches a certain age. There is no wastin' semen, as long as ya' still have some in yer body."

"B-But-"

"Ya' will not talk 'bout religion here! Everyone here has a different religion, includin' me. I will let them keep said religions, as long as they don't talk 'bout them with others in here, or try ta' convert people. Besides, ya' haven' try the "it's a sin" trick before, makin' me think that ya' don't actually care. Ya' jus' want me ta' stop. Yer still mine."

Kiku shook his head and tried kicking us away. Iulian backed up to avoid getting kicked. "I-I will NOT be broken..."

I chuckled and stood up. "I'll be righ' back. Don't hurt each otha' while I'm gone."

I left the room and locked the door. I'm going to grab a few things. I have a lot of different things to affect people in many different ways...

aphaphaph **(Kiku's point of view)**

I stared at the blond man. Iu... Ili... "I'm sorry, but what is your name again?"

"Iulian. Again, I am very sorry. He feeds us good food, and gives us nice clothes to wear. Besides, giving my body is the least I can do for him, after what he saved me from..."

"I thought it was pretty much the same, besides a few things?" Did he lie before?

"It was... Kind of. I still had to work for my own things- food, clothing, taxes, the such. I was still getting s-sexually abused b-by my boss. I was getting stressed out. Intentional or not, when Sadiq "took me," if you want to call it that, he saved me from forever having a stress filled life."

"Oh..." What else could I say to that? 'I'm sorry?' 'I'm glad things worked out for you?'

"I like it here, so don't worry about me. He even waited a year before taking me to bed with him."

"What? Why a year?"

"I was only fifteen then. I guess he has an age limit."

What? If I knew that before, than I could have changed my age by eleven years! I... I could have avoided-

"I'm back, with some things~!" Sadiq barged into the home, carrying vials of... Things. "These should help with our "fun."

APHAPHAPH

Can't... Stop... Playing... Tales of Vesperia...

Anyway, sorry for no threesome, yet. I will have it in the next chapter, IF I have room for more. Otherwise, it will be in the chapter after the next. I'm actually going to do a little "Romania's story" thing, to get perspective on his story about Turkey that I made up.

"Just between us... The President smells nice."

"The Amazoness has emerged."


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"From behind? Oh man."

**This chapter is going to be in third person.**

**WARNING- MENTIONS OF PEDOPHILIA!**

Also, it is currently 11:11 PM right now. X3

APHAPHAPH

Everyday he felt like it, his boss would offer him a ride home in his private carriage. He can't refuse, unless he wants to get fired. He can't afford to lose his job. Everyday he felt like it, his boss will take him to bed. His hands would explore every one of Iulian's most intimate spots.

"You are so beautiful, Iulian..." He gave a small kiss to Iulian's neck, making him shiver a little. "You are more beautiful than any female whore I've seen."

"Thank you, sir." All Iulian can do is say whatever goes with what his boss just said, and take it. He gets paid a little extra for this, which helps him out. His breath hitched when a hand wondered down in between his legs and squeezed his groin area through his pants.

"Is that it? Well, I know what can make you moan."

His boss latched his mouth onto Iulian's neck, and started sucking. Iulian moaned and moved his head out of the way. The hand slid past the hem of his pants to grab his shaft.

They both jumped when they heard a sudden scream. Iulian's boss let go of the boy completely. "What was that?" He screamed.

'Wait a second... What is that?' Iulian sniffed the air a bit. "Something's burning outside..." He gasped and ran to a window, with his boss following after him.

The city was burning down to the ground. He gapsed when a group of horsemen passed by his house, besides one. One of the horses stopped, and the man on top of the horse jumped off and forced his way inside without much effort.

The man was completely covered in clothing, including a mask, and a large, red hat. Iulian looked at the eyes of the mask with wide eyes, and the other man stared back at him.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" His boss screamed.

_"I am terribly sorry, but I do not understand."_ The man said.

Iulian gasped a little. _"Turkish?"_

The masked man looked back at him. _"You understand the Turkish language?"_

_ "Only little. Know english little more."_

The Turkish man chuckled at this. "Well, thank God." He turned back to the other man, while unsheathing his sword, and pointed it towards him. "Do ya' know english, as well?" The man just stared at him in fear.

"He doesn't understand English, or Turkish. Please, leave him alone..."

The masked man put his arm down to his side. "Fine, but ya' haff' ta' come home with me. Unless, ya' want me ta' kill ya'?"

'What?' Iulian stared up at the man in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Yer cute, and very pretty. Ya'll make a lovely... Addition, ta' my harem. A very lovely addition, indeed. Also, either way, I'm gonna strip ya' of yer valuables."

"I... I don't even have your name."

"And I don't haff' yers."

"Um... I-Iulian..."

"Sadiq:" He held his hand out. "Are ya' comin', then? Or, will I haff' ta' force ya'?"

Weighing the choices, he could either die, or most likely live the same as he is now. He walked towards the man, but he didn't take his hand. Instead, he turned to his boss.

"I'm leaving with him. You won't get to touch me, anymore." Then, he turned to Sadiq. "This man does not live here. He is much more rich than I am. However, I do not know where he lives."

"W-Wait a second... What do you mean, "you're going with him?"

Iulian didn't have time to process what his boss just said, before his wrists were snatched and tied together by a surprisingly strong strip of cloth. "Wh-What?"

"So ya' don't run away."

Iulian looked up at the mask with a face of disbelief. "But I'm going with you willingly!"

"Ya're? Well, then, I guess this is jus' in case. You!" He pointed the sword towards the other man again. "Tell him that he will show us where his valuables are, or die."

Iulian stared at his- former- boss. "H-He said th-that... That you will show him where your valuables are, if you want to live..." He nodded shakingly in agreement. "I guess that means "okay."

"Great!" He took out a long coil of rope. "Tell him ta' come ova' here. He will lead us with this rope as a makeshift leash. Tell him that it would be around his wrists."

"Um... He's going to use the rope as a leash. It would be binding your wrists."

"What? Why would he do that? I agreed to show him, didn't I?"

Iulian shrugged. "Just so you won't get away, I guess. At least you won't get killed."

The man nodded and placed his wrists together for Sadiq. Sadiq tied the other end to one of his wrists, and then picked Iulian up and carried him over his shoulder.

"What are you- put me down!"

"Nah-ah." He was placed on a horse, before Sadiq got on behind him. "Hold on ta' the end of the saddle, if ya' don't wanna fall off."

"Wait a second- you're just going to drag him by the horse?"

"Naw. I'll jus' get my horse ta' follow'im. Ya' migh' need ta' tell him that, though."

"O-Okay, um..." He turned his face towards his former boss. "He said that he'll follow you on his horse. Probably so he won't lose the horse. You won't be dragged, so..."

"My house is kind of far away from here by foot, though. It would take a while."

Iulian looked up at Sadiq. "He said that his house is far away from foot..."

"That's alrigh'."

"He doesn't seem to mind..."

The man simply nodded nerviously, and started walking.

Iulian spaced out during the ride there. In fact, he didn't really acknowledge anything going on around him until Sadiq returned from stripping his boss' house for whatever was worth money, while covered in blood...

aphaphaph

Hours later, Iulian was being kept inside of a tent, with his hands still tied together. Sadiq was celebrating a victorious day, but they still had a long day ahead of them. He couldn't tell exactly how far they traveled, but the sun was up, and it wasn't there when he first left with this strange, masked man.

"Hey there, Iulian~!" Said strange, masked man walked inside of the tent.

"Y... You killed him..?"

"Killed who? That man ya' were with?" He sat down behind Iulian. "Naw. Not exactly. I dunno if he's dead or not, by now, though. I chopped his hand off fer lyin' ta' me about where he kept all of his stuff. He tried runnin' off, but I caught him, and he told me where everythin' really was. I can use his things fer whateva' ya' want."

Iulian thought about all of the things he could have, but shrugged it off. "I don't know if I will want anything. I think I want to see my new home, first."

Sadiq smiled and placed a hand on the boy's waist. "Ya' can't think of anythin'?"

"Well, I don't know what I will already have... Am I going to be working?"

"Ya'll work fer my pleasure, but nothin' else. Anythin' else is optional. Jus' ask me first, jus' in case."

"Pleasure..." He repeated. "But otherwise, nothing else?"

"Yep... Or nope... I'm not sure which one ta' use, but ya' will be doin' nothin' else."

"Okay..." He rubbed his head against the small pillow under his face. "I guess I can live with that."

"Good ta' hear... Jus' one thing, though. Are ya' allergic ta' any dogs, or cats?"

Iulian shook his head. "No... Why?"

"I haff' a lot of cats, and a dog, livin' with me." He slid his hand down to cup Iulian's ass, and squeezed. Sadiq was expecting the kid to do at least _something,_ but he didn't. "Um... Normally, somebody would freak out, or somethin', after someone else does that ta' them."

Iulian flinched. "Um... I'm... Sorry?"

"Don't be. I dun' mind. I was jus' expectin' more of a fight. Yeah, I know ya' said "okay," but once the "pleasuring" starts, people would normally change their minds." He slid his hand down the back of Iulian's pants, and squeezed the blond's ass from under his underwear.

Iulian gasped and grabbed the mat under him with one of his bound hands. 'Maybe, I'll get to see his face...'

"Did ya' haff' a lova' befer' this, or somethin'? Ya' seem ta' be used ta' this type of thing."

Iulian gasped, and his eyes widen a little. "Not even close... I mean, to the first part."

Sadiq raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? What do ya' mean?"

"I had to get money, when my parents died of disease, when I was twelve. I found a well paying job, but... Well, my boss... He threatened to fire me if I didn't satisfy his sexual needs."

"But ya' were jus' a boy! Poor Iulian, havin' ta' do such things fer at least four years..."

"Four? It was three years, not four."

"Oh, fer three- what? Yer fifteen?"

Iulian turned around to look at him. "Yeah... How old did you think I was?"

"I dunno... Seventeen, maybe? Sixteen at the least?" Sadiq removed his hand from Iulian's pants. "When's yer birthday?"

"It was a couple months ago. Why?"

"Huh... Well then." Sadiq stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm a really busy man. I'll return with food, later." With that, he left the tent.

'Weird...' Iulian thought to himself.

APHAPHAPH

I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy... *Kicks away Tales of Vesperia and IdolCraft* Very busy indeed... Yes, that sounds convincing...


	10. Chapter 10

Iulian: "I'll go with you."

Sadiq: "Great! Ta' Turkey we go, then!" =D

Iulian: "Wait, you're from Turkey?"

Sadiq: "Yeah."

Iulian: "But... If you're from Turkey... Why are you white?"

Sadiq: D=

"Boss": (Whispering) "Oh my God, Iulian, you can't just ask people why they're white!"

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

If any body can get me two tickets to the next MSI show... And two tickets to go to wherever they are playing next (somewhere in the U.K.) I'll give you free fic requests FOR LIFE.

And two tickets to get back in America... And a room for two in a clean hotel in the same city they're playing in.

**Oh, and this chapter is in Turkey/Sadiq's point of view, again.**

APHAPHAPH

Kiku eyed the items in my hands. "What are those?"

"Jus' some... Things. Ya'll find out, eventually." An aphrodisiac... Something that makes your muscles relaxed or... Something... I don't know all of the names of the things I have. All I know is what they do. A... Tranquilizer in the form of a liquid, maybe?

I placed the vials down on a side table and removed the rope from around my shoulders. He backed away, until Iulian grabbed him by his shoulders. I smirked and started tying one end of the rope to the head of my bed.

"Bring him ova' 'ere." Of course I could have just grabbed him, but why bother, when Iulian can test his obedience for me?

"I... I'm sorry..." Iulian dragged Kiku over towards the head of the bed. I smiled down at him, and grabbed Kiku's wrists so I could tie them with the other end of the rope.

"Continue touchin' him."

Iulian's hands returned to Kiku's body. He started pinching his nipples through the robe. (I think. Its harder to find them on a guy.) Kiku whimpered and thrashed around. Perfect. I grabbed one of the bottles, but he immediately calmed down. Well, damn. I guess I have to wait.

Iulian then lifted the hem of Kiku's robe up and started rubbing circles against his thighs. He was getting close to Kiku's most intimate areas, but not quite. His finger would gently stroke the area next to him, though, making Kiku's body twitch.

"I think ya' may haff' found it." I smirked down at Kiku. "Though I am a little disappointed. I was hoping that the spot wouldn't be so... Obvious."

"Do you want me to keep trying?" He's so cute! Though I can't exactly tell if he's trying to act innocent, or not.

"Naw. Ya're good." I grabbed a vial with a golden colored liquid inside. "Do ya' know what this is?" He shook his head. "It's an aphrodisiac." His eyes widened a little.

I uncapped the bottle and spilled some of the contents into the palm of my hand. I placed down the bottle so I can get my fingers coated in some, for Kiku's body. He started thrashing around against. I was prepared for that.

"Do ya' want ta' find out what's in the second vial? I don't think ya' would, actually. The smell will relax yer body ta' the point of not bein' able to fight anymore."

His eyes widened a bit more after hearing that. "But... Wouldn't it take effect on you and Iulian, as well?"

"Iulian, maybe, but not me. Not when I haff' this mask ova' my nose. So, what're ya' gonna do?" Kiku stopped moving altogether. "Good boy."

"Y-You know... The pleasure will be artificial..."

"I know, but pleasure is still pleasure." I slid my hands under his robe, and grabbed on to his cute, limp cock. He gasped right away. I started stroking it slowly, spreading the aphrodisiac so it was covering his entire length.

I used my other hand to probe him. I coated his insides with the aphrodisiac, which I'm sure is making him burn for more, before pulling back completely. He whined and thrusted upwards at nothing.

"Wh-Why did you stop?"

"I thought ya' wanted me ta' stop. Was I wrong?" I tilted my head and smiled down at him... Even though he couldn't see it. I need to remember to remove my mask if I want people to see my face.

"Y-You drugged me, so of course I... I'll take... Iulain."

"It's Iulian, first of all. Second, ya'll be takin' him, either way."

"N-Not by force!"

"Of course not!" I dragged Iulian on my lap and started kissing his neck. One of my hands snaked around his body, and I started stroking him, while Kiku watched.

"S-Stop... Leave him alone."

"Not yet. I jus' started." I think the aphrodisiac is still on my fingers, which is a good thing, of course. The sounds Iulian is making is more than enough to get me completely hard and aroused, as well.

"S-Stop... Stop..." He's panting pretty hard, now.

"Why should I? Ya' haff' somethin' to say? Somethin' ta' request, p'haps?"

"Y-Yeah, actually... I want you to stop molesting him..."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. 'Sides, he doesn' want me ta' stop."

"That's because you're also dru-huhg!" He yelped when I started running my fingers down his shaft playfully.

"Hm? What was that?"

"A-Ah..." He's having a hard time thinking of the words that he wants to say. "I-If you want to touch someone... Touch me instead..."

Can I go farther than that? "Is that a request?"

"Uh, um..." He averted his eyes away. "I-If you haven't drugged me, it wouldn't be."

"But since I did..." I moved my lips behind Iulian's ear to whisper. "Straddle his hips. Will ya' do that fer me?" He nodded and did as he was told. Kiku's eyes widened when he tried impailing himself with his hard arousal.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He gasped. "St-Stop! You don't have- ah..." His voice squeaked when Iulian finally got it in. What a beautiful boy, bouncing up and down Kiku's hard cock while touching himself. I never said that he could touch himself, but I really don't care. It makes this picture look more complete.

Because of the effect the drug has, they didn't last all too long at all. Kiku came first, I think, which made Iulian go over the edge with the pleasure of being filled. They both sat there, panting. I went behind Iulian's ear again.

"Good. Ya' did a very good job. Now, get off of Kiku and rest... Or whateva'. Ya' know what ya' can and can't do here." Iulian nodded, got off of Kiku, and left the room. I smiled down at Kiku. "Did ya' enjoy that?" He looks up at me with hazy eyes. "Good, 'cause there's more..." I took my robe off to show him what I'm talking about...

APHAPHAPH

FINALLY! I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time getting into this one... I'm trying, though! I should actually get to the part where it matters, instead of having sex every other chapter! Gah! Sorry! .


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Kiku stared up at me with adorable eyes. He knows what is going to happen next, but I'm sure that he burns inside, still. Burns for my cock. My cock burns for him, too, but not as much as it burns to hear him _beg _for it.

"I could jus' stop, and leave ya' here." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I mean, that's what ya' want, righ'? 'Haps, if it gets too annoyin', I could get someone else ta' give me release. Someone more..." What's the word in English again? Oh, right. "Submissive."

His eyes averted away, and his pale cheeks turned a light pink. "Why don't you just fuck me and get on with your day? You drugged me so I would want it, anyway, so go ahead."

I frowned. That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be. "Beg me ta' fuck ya'." It's never as much fun when I tell them straight-forward what I want, like that, but it's still more fun than not getting what I want at all. And now I sound like a spoiled brat.

Still, he keep his gaze away from me, and keeps quiet. The only thing that changed was the contrast of his blush. I guess I have to push him a little to get him started. I crawled over him, so he can't ignore me, and with one hand, I pushed against his hole. He gasped, and closed his eyes to avoid looking at me altogether. I didn't even push my finger inside, yet.

"Do you want it?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. He jerks his body, and growled.

"Yes! I want it! I want to be filled! Happy now?" His face is so red! So cute! He gasped when I finally slid my finger inside of him, and then groaned. I guess one finger isn't enough. At least, that's what I want to believe.

"Is that betta'?"

"Your face..." He whimpered.

"Huh? I can't understand ya'."

"Your face! I want to see your f-ace!" He yelped when I found his prostate.

"My face? Why would'ja' wanna see my face?" Maybe he just wants to see my face, just because he likes it... But again, that's just want I want to think.

"I can't- ah..." He shivered. "I can't tell what you're thinking... Unless you talk, or laugh, with that mask on."

I used my free hand to remove my hat, and masks. "Betta'?"

He groaned and started panting. "M-M..."

I can't help but smirk. "What is that?"

"M-More... More fingers... More... Whatever. Just fuck me..."

I chuckled, and got off of the bed to remove all of my clothes. I loom over his body, which made him flinch. I pushed up on his legs so I can slip inside of him. He's already prepared for me, anyway, so it shouldn't hurt him. At least, not too much.

He groaned a bit, before I pushed in all the way, thus, covering what I already covered with my soaked fingers before. Once I actually started thrusting inside and out of him, he started actually moaning. Moaning in pleasure, too! Not pain! Or well, at least not too much pain... I think. Well, I can't tell. I'm not even focusing that much on him, as much as I am on my self.

It''s almost disappointing, still, to know that his moans, and his need for this, are not his alone. He knows that. He knows that I know that. Hell, he basically TOLD me that he knows that, and now he's taking advantage of such! He's not containing his moans, BECAUSE he is drugged. Well, why am I making such a big deal out of this? I'm the one who drugged him.

"Will ya' come fer me again?" I asked under my breath. He's pretty hard, again. Well, he's been good, mostly. I wrapped a hand around his length and started stroking it slowly, letting the precum coat the entire thing.

The pitch of his moans is a bit higher now. I love his moans... Well, I love making anybody moan, but on a disobedient little fu-uh... "Pet," like him, makes it that more satisfying. He ejaculates again, making both of our bodies, (mostly his,) dirty with his seed.

"Fuck..." I groaned under my breath. I grabbed his hips and sped up the thrusting, until I pull out and finally finished up on him as well. (Clothes doesn't take as much free time, as bodies does. Especially the insides of their bodies.)

I got off of the bed, eventually, to put my clothes back on, and to dig around for a dirk. When I found one, I held it up above my head, to inspect it, before moving towards the bed again. Kiku started thrashing around madly. For... His life?

"I'm not gonna hurt ya'. 'Jus' gonna cut the rope, so ya' can run around the place. Not literally, of course." I carefully saw the ropes up until it opens up, thus, freeing Kiku. I grabbed his chin, to make him look at me. "Now, if ya' run away from here, I _will _fine ya', and I _will _chain yer ankle ta' the floor fer the rest of yer life... Or cut yer toes of. 'Depends on my mood."

Of course, I can't use him for more than sex and company, if I do THAT. I let go of his chin, and he nods at me, before running off somewhere. I won't be needing him for the rest of the day, I don't think.

APHAPHAPH

So I was just making an A/GMV (it's a mix of all kinds of different things, like Hetalia, Panty and Stocking, Silent Hill, Dead or Alive Extreme 2, maybe some Zelda and Azumanga Daioh... Ya' know, things that has nothing to deal with each other) and I realized something... What the Hell is with Hetalia, and carrying live bears around as pets?!

Seriously! First,(-ish) it's Kumajirou, then China's panda, some chick in episode 14... Who the Hell thought, "oh, a fucking BEAR would be appropriate choices for pets!"

Okay, yeah... But still. Canada could have a white bunny, China could have a... I dunno. A fucking puppy, or something? And the chick... She doesn't even NEED to carry anything around! She just... Doesn't! I hope she doesn't get mauled to death once that bear grows up!

(She won't. She's a minor cartoon character... Unless Hidekaz suddenly decides to make her a nation, but if that was the case, than she would probably not die, anyway... BUT STILL...)

... Okay, I'm sorry. Small realizational rant is over now.


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I'm sorry, but ONCE AGAIN, my charger died, and I had to get a new one... FOR THE FORTH TIME.

Kiku's POV.

APHAPHAPH

I hate this man who's enslaving me for no reason other than sex. I don't really like this place, either. It's warm, and the scent of it... It makes me... Not wanting to do anything.

It's the first time I'm allowed to explore the place without bondage, and I don't want to do anything. How perfect this moment is.

Right now, a black cat with white on his chest is walking up to me. How cute. I crouch down so I can pet the cat, who purs and rubs up against me. So cute...

I jump slightly when another man crouches down by us. (I didn't see him.) Brown hair, green olive eyes, which are looking down at the cat, and then up at me.

"He likes you. Do you like cats?"

I nodded. "I love them."

"That's good..." He holds his hand out to me. "Heracles." I heard Sadiq mention him before.

I grabbed his hand, and shook it firmly... Though _his _grip was a little... Lazy..? "Kiku."

"Oh... So you're Kiku. Poor man."

What? "Excuse me?"

"You're being held here against your will, right? Sadiq mentioned you once or twice."

"What... Did he say about me?" Do I really want to know?

"Just that you're sick. Though, if you're up here, than you must be feeling better now, right?"

I nodded. Technically, I'm not lying, right? "Yeah, though I really wish that I wasn't."

"I understand." Heracles reaches foward to pet the cat.

"Does he have a name?"

He lifts up the cat and tilts his head a little. "Do you?" Um... So he doesn't.

"Tama." I blurted out loud, suddenly. He looks at me, and then he looks back at the cat.

"Tama..." He repeats... Um... He's just... Staring at Tama... "That's a good name."

"Oh..." "Oh?" Is that really all I can think of to say? "Um... "Tama" it is, then." He nods and set Tama back down. He runs off in a random direction. I suppose I should take the advantage given to me, and explore this "house," as well.

"How did you get here?"

I couldn't help but to stare at him in disbelief. Why would he ask such a question?! "Well... I guess Sadiq has pirates, who raided my ship and gave me to him, instead of killing me." I would rather be there again, to be honest...

"Oh..." He looks at the carpet and traces figures on it for a second. "Um... He actually saved me, believe it or not."

"Oh?" I'll pretend that I don't already know. Maybe he'll tell me. Would that mean that he trusts me?

"My mother was killed by his men, against his words. She was innocent, and she showed them where anything of value was, but she was still killed..."

Sadiq skipped that part. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Sadiq grabbed me, and Gupta, and took us home with him. He fed us, gave us a place to sleep, and... Well, he took care of us. I loved him like my own father... Until I found out that he actually killed my father, and that he was leading the group of people who has killed my mother." He stopped tracing with his finger.

That bastard killed his father? "Wow... I'm sorry for bringing up such memories..." That bastard... Killed his father, and took him when he was just a kid?!

"It's... Alright. There's a bit more. Sadiq... Well, he was drunk, and I was still pretty young. Fourteen. He was angry, because I have become rebellious, or something."

Wow... That's... "Y... You can stop telling me these things, now... I mean, if you really don't want to talk about it."

He sighed. "Actually... It kind of helps, oddly enough. I don't have to bottle anything up from you, now. That... Would take too much work." Too much... What? "Work?" What does he mean by that?! "Though, I don't really think that I have anything else to say."

Other cats are slowly walking up to him, and rubbing their bodies against his. So many cats... Strange... He yawns, suddenly, making some of the cats yawn back. Very strange, indeed... "Um... I think I'm going to explore the place a bit more." Maybe I'll find an escape route, or at least a hiding place.

"Hey, Kiku." I look up at him. He's very tall, I guess... "If you need anything, just let me know. I've been here forever, so I know my way around. Okay?"

I nodded and stood up. "Okay. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Heracles is a strange man, but he's also a kind man. I like him. It would be nice, having a friend in this psychological Hell. What am I thinking? I won't let Sadiq get to me. Ever.

APHAPHAPH

Boring, and short chapter, but it a start of something that will give out a lot of what you sadistic perverts want. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

WE FINALLY FOUND A PLACE! But it needs to be worked on, still.

Kiku's POV, again.

APHAPHAPH

Loose clothes are good for one thing- it's easier to hide knives in them. Though unsafe, I decided to tie a knife to my leg, above the knee, with a piece of yarn that was just around. (For the cats, I assume.)

I had to wait until Sadiq was out of his room, and doing... Something else. I usually don't keep track of what other people do. I stripped a part of the bed of everything, and stabbed at the side of it, until the cut was big enough to hide the knife in. I covered everything back up to the way they were. I stayed in the middle of the bed for a while, with my back to the door, and feigned sleep- just in case.

I heard somebody walk into the door, and sit on the edge of the bed. The person chuckled, and ran his gloved fingers across my cheek. Sadiq. "Wha're ya' doin', takin' a nap this early? If ya' do that, than ya' won't be able ta' get ta' sleep when the time comes."

I groaned and swatted his hand away. That was a stupid idea. He took my wrist and kissed my knuckles. I pulled it back, and sat up. "What do you want?" I groaned.

"I was actually thinkin' that ya' should take a bath. No offense, but ya' haven't taken one since ya' got here, at least. I know that it's my fault, so before ya' mention it..."

A bath? One DOES sound good, right now, but... Would he be there? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask... "Alone?"

He shook his head. Crap. "Normally, I would get a tellak(1) ta' bathe people."

Oh. Well, it still means that I don't get to be alone... Whatever a "tellak" is. "So I wouldn't even know who the person is?" I assume that a "tellak" is a person...

"Well, I suppose, 'cause it's underground an' all, that I can trust ya' ta' be in there, alone, but only fer an hour." What? Did he actually say that?

"That would be nice, actually..."

"I know it would be. Of course, I would haff' ta' lock the door, so ya' don't escape." Oh. Of course, there's a catch to it.

"So, um... Where is it?"

Sadiq stood up, and held his hand out. "Righ' this way~" I stood up next to him, without taking his hand. He huffed, but started walking anyway. I followed behind him, while taking in the scenery of the other rooms we passed. (I didn't get to explore every part of this building.)

Sadiq gathered some... Vials... "What are those?" I asked, cautiously.

"Bath oil. Each of 'em are different. I'll provide ya' with new clothes once yer done. Towels are already in the bath area."

Oh... I hope to God, he isn't lying... "Different," how?"

"Scents. Sandalwood, rose, um... 'Lots of different types of flowers... Well, mainly flowers, actually... But all different fer yer pref'rence. I may haff' some fruit scents, as well."

"Like oranges and apples?" Of course he means that! Why did I ask something stupid, just now?!

He nodded nonchalantly, still... I think. It's really hard to tell, with that mask always over his face. "Plus ras'berry, peach, melon... Lemon..." He trailed off for a second, before giving me the bottles and opening a door. A light steam escaped out of it. "Here we are~"

"Why is it still warm? I thought you told me that I would be alone."

"Ya're. I keep it warm fer me and others who're gonna use it, befer' they use it."

"...Why?"

Sadiq paused for a few seconds to think about that, before shrugging. "I dunno. I guess, so they won't haff' ta' wait fer the room to warm up, befer' leavin' the warm water? Plus, bein' underground would mean that the place would normally be chilly, though I guess that's not _really_ a probl'm. Anyway, enjoy yer hour of bath time. D'ya' need anythin' befer' I leave?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I'm sure I can find the towels myself." In this big, underground bath house... I'll find anything just fine, I'm sure...

"Alrigh'. Turn everythin' off if ya' see one of Heracles' cats, by the way. Ya' shouldn', but jus' in case... I don't wan' any of them ta' suffocate ta' death, after all!"

I nodded my head in understandment. "Me neither."

"Good~! Then, I'll see ya' in an hour." He turned to leave, but I spoke up to stop him.

"Wait- what if I want to leave sooner?"

He stopped, and then shrugged. "I suppose ya' could bang on the door 'til someone opens it, but~ I think they would hurt ya', dependin' on who's "they." Ya'll be 'kay here, by yerself, fer an hour though, right?" I nodded. I don't know what else to do. "Good~ Enjoy yer bath~" And with that, he finally left.

An hour of relaxation... Well, I suppose I should look for any cats, first. The light mist wouldn't hurt them, but once I actually get started on my bath, it might. No cats. Good. I can finally do as much "relaxing" as possible... I guess. I suppose I shouldn't be too careless. He can still come in here any time he wants, but I can't leave.

I finally started the water in one of the many large tubs. It's not taking as long as I thought it would take to fill a large tub like this. Not that I'm complaining. I'm going to spend this hour like it's my last.

...It might just be my last, if it doesn't work...

I chose a vial by random, and started spreading the contents inside against almost my entire body. Rose. That's a nice smell. It's very different when there's only one type of flower that you are smelling. Sure, it's also nice to smell a lot of different kinds at the same time, but it's not the same as just one type of flower.

Well, maybe that's just me.

The water feels amazing against my body... Oh, crap. Why didn't I think about spreading the oil AFTER my bath? Now it will wash away, I think. Well, at least it's not my bath oils I'm wasting.

Though, the moment couldn't last forever. Sadiq reentered the bathroom in an hour with a towel, and a clean gown, like promised. I lethargically got out of the tub. After an hour of being in there... Sadiq had to catch me when I started falling, and had to support me up the first half of the first flight of stairs.

He still led me by the wrist, though, while walking into his bedroom. He started taking his clothes off until there was nothing but his underwear, and his mask on him... He always has his mask on when it's not forced or asked off.

"Well, are ya' gonna stand there all nigh'? Get in."

I sighed, and slowly got into bed with him. I would make sure that it was on the same side as where I hid the knife. I tried getting comfortable, by sleeping as far on the edge as I could on the bed, but he literally dragged me into a hug. This won't work if he's holding onto me in his sleep! I started struggling against his arms.

"It's too hot in here, already!" I complained. At least I'm not lying about this. It really IS too hot in the entire place for cuddling. He mumbled as "kay" and "smell nice," I think, before letting me go.

I scooted as far away as I could again. I had to seem to be asleep, without actually sleeping. He tried pulling the covers up over my shoulder, but I slid it down to my waist. I said that I wasn't lying when I complained about it being too hot in here.

It's really hard, though, trying not to sleep in this bed. It's exremely comfortable. I just have to focus on Sadiq's snoring, and time... I have to kill him, if I want to leave... And I want to leave here, badly.

I'm guessing about ten minutes has past. He looks to be in a deep sleep. I would be, too, if I wasn't so motivated to leave. I removed the knife from it's hiding spot. My movement didn't even wake Sadiq up. Good. I raised the knife high above my head, before closing my eyes, and bringing it down on Sadiq...

APHAPHAPH

He is NOT dead, before I make people get heart attacks over the cliffhanger.


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

You know those times in RPGs when you have to level up, but the only monsters around only gives you around 200 EXP, if you're lucky, when you need about 7,000 to level up? (Well, now it's exactly 6,920 for Yuri. Hehe... Sixty-nine. XD) I feel bad, though, having to beat up Squirrigles. They're so cute~! I'M SORRY! D=

Sadiq's POV.

APHAPHAPH

ARGH! What the Hell- "Kiku!" I managed to back off of the bed. Kiku's staring at me with lust for blood in his eyes, while holding up the now bloody knife. A couple of guards (I hired them, just in case anything happens) ran inside. "Get this crazy man away from me!"

Kiku tried launching himself at me, but the two other men grabbed him and managed to squeeze his wrist hard enough to force him to let go of the knife. "What should we do to him?"

"Just... Chain him to a wall or ceiling somewhere!" The two men dragged Kiku out of the room. Gupta ran inside soon after they left, and he actually screamed a little. He ran over to me to inspect the wound. "Hey... Did ya' wait by the door fer the guards ta' leave fer me?" He nodded, and destroyed his night gown to use as a makeshift bandage to wrap around the stab wound. "H-Hey, don't ruin yer clothes... I pay good money fer them."

He led me to the bed and held up a finger to indicate that he would be back in a sec. Probably with a doctor... Well, I'm going to assume, at least. I'm feeling a bit tired... I didn't lose that much blood, did I? No. I was tired before. The two guards returned soon after Gupta left.

"He's taken care of. Please, let me go get a doctor for you!"

I shook my head. "No need. Gupta is taking care of that right now."

"Well... Do you need anything? Water, perhaps?"

"No... But if you want to do something for me, I guess you can find Gupta, and make sure that he's not hurt, or doesn't get lost on the way back."

"We will do that right away, sir!" I nodded at them.

"Thanks." They nodded back, before leaving.

I sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to have to punish him tomorrow... How should I do it, though? Whipping? Yeah, that's probably what I'll do... Am I crazy, for talking to myself?" I chuckled. "Of course, I'm crazy. Or, I'm becoming such, from the blood loss, I'm sure..."

It... Wouldn't be a good idea to sleep right now, would it? No- it's just a stab wound to the shoulder. Nothing fatal... Closing my eyes while sitting up wouldn't kill me, at least. This probably wouldn't even put me to sleep.

Nevermind. I hear Gupta's dog barking. I guess his loud pet excuses him from being so quiet, or something... This material isn't very thick. I admit, I kind of did that on purpose, but... It's not very good as bandages. Well, at least I'll be checked out by a doctor soon...

aphaphaph

Kiku's dangling from a long chain hooked onto the ceiling. He's completely nude, and obviously tired from being suspended in the air like this all night. That doesn't change the fact that he's staring daggers at me. I can't help but to smirk at him.

I take a seat so I can still see his face. "This won't stop 'til ya' count up ta' fifteen lashes. If ya' refuse ta' count, then it won't stop 'til ya' do. Start."

Kiku screamed when the first lash hit. The person doing the whipping gave him a few seconds to recover and count, but he didn't. (I don't know a name, or face. He has a mask over his head, to cover his expression. I don't need to know what he thinks of this, and I'm sure he wouldn't want me to know.)

The man did it again, twice, before Kiku finally screamed out a number- the wrong one. "Th-Three!" Does he honestly think that will work?

"Wrong. Try again."

Another lash. He screamed again, in pain. "O-One!" He's a fast learner. Another lash from the whip. "Two!" I should find out what whips are made of, if they can produce such a loud sound... "Three! F-Four..." I should probably pay a bit more attention. "Five! Six! S-Seven..." He's getting tired. "E-Eight! N-Nine... T-Ten..."

I life my hand, making the person stop whipping him for a while. "Ya' can stop countin' now. I'll even make him stop whippin' ya', if ya'll beg me ta' make him stop, and call me "masta'." I don't actually expect him to do that, but it would still be nice, if he did. "Go ahead."

The whipping continued. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen... I don't think he's going to say anything. Fourteen, and fifteen. I raise my hand again, and the pain stopped for him. He's bleed so much on the floor, and stone is a bit hard to clean.

I walked up to him, (though I don't think he noticed) and unlocked the pad that was keeping the chain around his wrist. I just barely caught him (with the help of the person doing the punishment) before he fell to the ground. We placed him on his stomach in a lean spot.

"I'll get someone ta' dress ya' wounds. Stay here. I'll get the other man ta' watch ya', so ya' don't move from this spot." I turned to the other man in the room, and spoke in my own tongue. "Stay with him. Make sure he doesn't move, besides breathing." He nodded.

I have a lot of people to take good care of him, including myself. He'll be just fine.

APHAPHAPH

So... Putting aside what I just did to Kiku... Yeager looks like the love child of Phoenix Wright and Edworth... Edsworth? AH! I CAN'T REMEMBER! TwT

...Only German. He actually sounds bit like Claus from American Dad... Like, an abridged attempt on his voice. (Apparently, Little Kuriboh's Bakura is similar to the original dub... What? I wouldn't know without proof via video on YouTube! I don't watch the actual show! I was a Pokemon fan, not Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or whatever, when I was a kid.)


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Kiku's POV- hey, why is it in bold? The last thing I had up here wasn't bolded...**

APHAPHAPH

Wh-Where..? Ah... It hurts to try and get up. I'll just stay on my stomach for a little while... The heat, and the smell... The room's dark, besides one glowing ball of light... This is all making me sleepy. But I just slept. I shouldn't... Why does my back...

I couldn't help but to gasp. Sadiq... He's wearing a bandage over his shoulder, because of me. I tried to kill him, so he hurt me... Well, he hired someone to hurt me, anyway. Still, it was his intention. I'm waking up a little. It's a shame that I can't move.

I hear the door opening. Light is coming into the room, before going away again. The person who entered the room was dressed up so I couldn't see him. Sadiq. "Wh-What..." It hurts to talk. Why does it hurt to talk? It kind of hurts to breathe, as well.

"I got somethin' fer ya'. Somethin' good." He placed a bowl down on the nightstand. "I'll help ya' sit up, so ya' can eat." I shook my head, but I don't think he saw it, or just ignored it, because he's forcing me to sit up, anyway.

"Not hungry. It hurts..."

"This will help. It has medical herbs in it." He holds the bowl with one hand, and picked up the spoon with the other. He held the bowl under the spoon, to prevent any of it spilling on me, or the bed. "Eat it."

"I'm not hungry..." I repeated to him, as though it will make a difference.

"I know ya're not, but ya're in pain. I'll force ya' ta' eat it, if I haff' ta'."

I relunctantly open my mouth. The soup is hot, and I can feel the burning in my chest. Should I tell him to wait? Is it even dangerous? I'm letting him spoon-feed me. I shouldn't say anything, to punish myself for letting him.

"G'boy." I hear him say.

"I'm only doing this, so it won't hurt so much."

"I know. It will also prevent fever. Or, at least, that's what I was told."

I continue to let him feed me until the bowl is empty. He sets it aside, and digs around his robe(s?) for a while, until he pulls out... A rope? He snatches my ankle before I could even react. I tried pulling away, but it's not working. "L-Let go!"

"Naw'. I think I'll let ya' say in bed fer 'bout an hour. I'll be back, though, in case ya' need ta' use the bathroom." Sadiq tied my ankle to the bed post. "I'll see ya' in an hour~!" He left with that.

I try bending over to untie the knot, but pain shoots up and down my body. "Ah!" I fell back, on my back... I'm having a hard time getting off of it, actually. I can't do... Anything. I have never felt so weak in my life...

Well, at least I attempted to murder him. That will help me go on... Right?

Of course it will! I'll try again, once he trusts me a bit more! And then, Heracles, Iulian, and... Everyone else, can escape and go home!

Oh, wait a second... Iulian... And Gu... Guta? They don't want to leave him...

Well, I'm sure they can just leave here, then, or something. Maybe start a new life. A better life. (Hell, any life without _him_ is a better one, no matter who you are, I'm sure!)

Iulian doesn't _actually _want to be here. He wants life, the way it was **before **he was being sexually abused by his boss. Guta, on the other hand... I just don't know... No one does.

I'm yawning. I think... Sleep would be a good idea. If he kills me, then oh well. At least I wouldn't be here, trapped to forcefully serve his... Whims. That's a better word for it...

APHAPHAPH

I don't know where to continue directly from there, so... Shortish chapter is shortish.


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Kiku's POV, again.**

In other news- does anyone in the Wisconsin area want a free kitty? She'll come with a baggie full of food! (She was a stray, until my boyfriend caught her. She's cute, but we would already have five animals in the house without her, and I'd rather avoid having a sixth...) She's still unspaded, and has her claws, though, and she's afraid of people, so...

...Anyone? No? ...Please? She hates my puppy, and I REFUSE to give him away! (He's actually my boyfriend's puppy, but he claims us because he's just that good.)

APHAPHAPH

It still hurts. I don't know how long I've been in this bed. It still hurts, but my back is healing. Sadiq has been pouring alcohol on the cuts. It stings like Hell, but it disinfects the cuts. Also, I guess the soup he's been giving me is helping with the pain, as well. Sometimes he'll get someone else to feed me. It's nice to talk to Iulian. Gupta's really quiet, though.

The door's opening. I'm on my stomach, so I don't know who's coming in. "Let's see how yer back is doin', ta'day." Sadiq. I couldn't contain my groan. "I know it hurts, but it'll help. I'm gonna change yer bandages, as well."

I'll have to sit up, so he can take these bandages off. That in itself is going to hurt. He'll help me, but I really don't want him to touch me. At least he's hasn't ra-... Um... The closest thing is probably him, watching me go to the bathroom, so I wouldn't force myself to vomit.

I was sweating a lot under the bandages, apparently. I can feel the cool air against my torso. "I'm gonna pour this on yer back, now." I tense up. I grab the sheets under me. It will help ease the pain, somewhat.

"A-Ah..." It stings so badly... I-It's for the best, though...

"Almost done... There. Can ya' be good fer me, and stay like that fer a while?"

He always asks me that. I don't understand why. "I kind of have to, if I don't want to get my back infected, and if I want it to heal properly."

He chuckles, messes up my hair, (though, being in bed for... I'm guessing, days, will do that itself, anyway) and leaves me be for a few minutes, while he gets cleans bandages. I don't know how long it will take, now. I haven't seen my back. I'm kind of afraid to...

"I'm back, Kiku." He told me. (Probably so I wouldn't get startled when he's suddenly in my sight.) He helped me sit up so he could wrap the clean bandages around my torso. "There. Now, I'll be back, with water. Food will be down here in a few hours."

I nodded, so he'll leave. He wants to keep me hydrated, I guess. Considering that he keeps on filling up a cup with water for me every half hour or so. (If I were to guess.) He said that he's getting people to get books in Japanese, or at least, English, for me to read, but I don't think he's actually doing it. (Though, why would he need to lie about it?) He won't give me anything to draw with, and on, either. (I think he's afraid of what I would draw.)

I will give Turkey some credit, though. They DO have interesting stories here. Sadiq insists on telling me them, to "entertain me," or something. It works. (I wouldn't tell him that, though. I am kind of stubborn, after all.) I would like to hear more Romanian stories, though.

Perhaps I'll exchange some Japanese stories, for Romanian ones. Maybe Greek, and... The other man's birth place... "B-something..." Bela- no... Bulgaria, I think. Bulgarian history would be interesting to learn. (I would also say Egyptian, but I don't think I'll get Gupta to tell me anything, let alone stories and history. He won't even say "hello" to me! He just nods.)

...I wonder how my family is doing, without me? They were depending on me, for food and money. I'm sure my step-dad will be just fine, financially, and it's not like my step-siblings are useless, as well. They can take care of themselves just fine, but... I wonder, if they're looking for me, or not. I'm sure someone is, at least...

Sadiq (finally) enters the room again, to place down a glass of water. "I..." I hesitated.

He tilts his head slightly. "Yes? What is it?"

"I-I..." I swallow some of my pride. "I need to go home."

"No." Did... He just say "no," and not "naw?" "Yer stayin' here, foreva'."

I grit my teeth together. "I have a family who needs me!"

He chuckles. Did I say something wrong? Oh... Oh! "I thought ya' said that yer parents died, and that ya' don't haff' any siblin's?" Damn it!

"I-I was... Just hoping that you forgot that I said that..."

"I don't forget anythin' ya' say ta' me." I don't think that's true, but I'm not going to say anything about that. "I don't like it, when I'm bein' lied ta'. Do ya' want anotha' whippin'?"

I have to remember all of my lies... I am twenty-six, my parents died, no siblings, um... No pets, I think? My occupation... Did I even specify one? Did I even tell him where I live?

"Do ya' wanna confess ta' anythin' else, while yer at it? I promise that yer punishment will be a mild one, compared ta' what it would be if I were ta' find out myself."

"I was telling the truth the first time around." Better to keep my family safe, than to risk their own lives for my sake.

"Well, now ya' know how I feel 'bout liers. I'll send someone down with dinner in a few hours. I'll see ya' later, Kiku~!"

My name is still Kiku... Oh, right! I'm "Kiku Kiru..." Right? Dammit... This isn't good. Maybe I should admit to the smaller lies... Just the smaller ones.

"W... Wait..." I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Sadiq shut the door behind him, and he didn't come back. I guess, I'll try again, later?

I should probably take a nap, or something, just to heal my body...

aphaphaph

I blink a few times. I'm waking up, but not really... Wait a second. Who's..?

"Good evening."

"Ah!" I jumped and nearly kicked the man in surprise. (Heracles.) "Wh-What are you... Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes. You are a very cute sleeper." I'm... What? "I have supper for you."

My stomach growled at the word "supper." "I'm going to assume that it's soup again." Apparently, soup's the best thing to mix medical herbs in.

"Yes, and I'm suppose to stay here, to make sure that you eat it."

"I-I guess that's okay, as long as you're not Sadiq."

"Everything's okay if Sadiq's not involved."

I nodded in agreement. I sat up slowly so I could eat. (I'm still in pain, after all.) Heracles watches me eat. His face didn't really have an expression, as he just... Stares at me...

"So, um..." I started, trying to think of something to say, but my mind is blank.

"Do you have any pets? Sadiq usually lets us keep them, or at least, he would make sure someone else is taking care of them. You can probably get home that way, if you're lucky."

Do I have any pets? Well, I do, but what did I tell Sadiq? Did he even ask? Would Heracles tell Sadiq if I do? I mean, I do, but my (supposedly dead) family is taking care of them for me. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have bothered having any pets.

"N... No, I don't..."

"Oh. Well, I can share mine."

"Share... Your cats?" What a strange thing to say. Heracles actually nodded...

"Yes. Have you ever had pets, before?"

"Of course I have, when I was a kid."

"Oh, so you already know what it's like..." What a strange man. "I like you."

That was... Kind of random. "I like you, too..."

"We should leave together."

"Um... I can't. My back still hurts."

"When it's better, then. We should run away, and go back home."

Oh... _That's _what he was talking about?! "I..."

"We don't have to. We can just watch each other's back, like friends usually do."

He considers me as his "friend," already? "I... Would love to run away, and never come back, but would he find us?"

He shrugs. "Probably. It's so much work, running away..."

Do you want to run away, or not? "Well... Come back to me, once you've decided."

I think I already have.


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Kiku's POV, again.**

Cute kitty! Seriously! Nobody? Come on! We would already have five pets! THEY THEMSELF have six cats, a puppy, a rat, a gerbil, three geckos, an anole, a snake, a bunch of fish... And only three of those are coming with us... Four, if we can't find an owner for Cupcake... (I didn't name her. Shuddup.)

*Sighs* Also, I think I'm gonna have two endings to his story, to satisfy everyone! Maybe... I dunno... This isn't the end, though.

APHAPHAPH

It's hard, not to like Heracles. He's... Well, "strange" is... Probably not the right word, exactly, but he's nice. Very nice. Very... Lazy, and blunt about some things.

I was allowed back upstairs in a matter of days. Of course, now I have to sleep in, what I dubbed, the "sick room," alone. It has a lock from the outside, I can't leave though the small window, and I can't hurt anyone if I'm by myself.

That's okay with me, but... But he'll still take me to his room, while we're both concious. At least he's the only one who sees me. Nobody has joined us, ever since that one time...

I don't want Heracles to watch, or hear... I don't want him to know, actually, but I doubt that he hasn't figured it out by now. Still, for him to hear, or to watch, while he takes me by force... That would be awkward.

I can feel Sadiq's arms wrap around my waist... "I wanna talk ta' ya'."

"About what?"

"Jus'... 'Bout things. Things like, I've noticed ya've been obedient in bed, lately."

He has no idea that I've (kind of) been talking about leaving with Heracles. It would just be easier for him to trust me. Obedience is probably the quickest way. "Is that all?"

"Nah'. Of course not. I've noticed that ya' been talkin' ta' Heracles a lot, lately. What'cha' talkin' 'bout?"

I sigh at him. "What business is that of yours?" His grip tightens a little.

"Answer the question, bef'er I force it outta' ya'."

"Just... Stuff, about us, like... What we enjoy, or would do on our free time." And plan a way to escape this Hell. I never knew that the devil was named "Sadiq" before this.

"I can answer _that _one fer ya'. He enjoys sleepin'."

"That's what he told me." I can feel Sadiq's chuckle. (I feel like I was being mean with that "the devil is Sadiq" thought, but it's not like anyone can read my mind to judge me.)

"Do ya' hate me?" Well, THAT was... Kind of unexpected.

"What do you think?" He sighs.

"I could be worse, ya' know."

"How?!" I snapped. Oh, shit...

"Well, fer one, I pamper ya'. I give ya' nice clothes..." Without any underwear. "I give ya' nice food, wheneva' yer hungry..." I don't eat very much. "An', I try ta' be nice ta' ya', but, well... Nobody's haff' tried stabbin' me, be'fer." I doubt that, very much.

"Nobody?"

"Well, nobody that's livin' here, with me. Do ya' want me ta' take all of that away?"

I don't know how to answer that question, exactly. "You left me bound, in your bedroom, and raped me. How am I NOT supposed to hate you?"

"Yer so cute... And pretty."

"That's not an excuse! If you wanted me to like you, than you should've had sent me home by now! Maybe I'll just "dislike" you, but not really hate you, if you sent me home today."

"Well, than there's really no point ta' sendin' ya' home, now is there?" Shit...

"You don't even **need **me! You have many other, **willing **people to take into bed with you! Why do you have me around?!"

"Sometimes, I jus' feel like havin' a little challenge. Though, by what ya' said, it almost sounded like ya'll be almos' willin', and stay here with me, if I got rid of everyone else?"

Huh... Well, _that's _an idea... "I... Well... I actually haven't thought about _that, _exactly, but... Yes, I probably would... Except, for Iulian. I don't want him to have a worse life, again."

"So kind-hearted... But, I dunno if I would. Gupta wants me, too."

"Gupta... I feel sorry for that man, to be honest. Whatever it was that scared him, and made him _want _to go with **you, **to the point where he won't talk..."

"Well, he talks sometimes, but I know what'ja' mean. After the third day or so, I had doctors check him out. There were no signs of anythin', besides one, little bruise, but that could've happened just by rough-housing. He was just a kid back then, after all."

"Yeah... Um..." Would it be a good time to ask..?

"What is it?"

"Um... Let's say that I DID lie to you about little things..." Well, it's too late now.

"What kind of "little things?" I think I heard a slight growl in his voice.

"Like, my surname, and age..."

"Why would'ja' lie ta' me 'bout things like that?"

"So you don't know me... Or can't get your men to research on me?"

"Why would I waste time and money on that? Ya're here, ya're mine, and yer neva' goin' back ta' Japan. That's all that really matta's..."

"Matta's..." His accent... I don't really know what to say about it, actually. "I um... Well, I tried stopping you before to tell you all of this, but you left, and then I guess I forgot... Um... I'm actually Kiku Honda. My age is twenty-three-"

"I KNEW that ya' were younga' than ya' said ya' were!" He sounds excited about that...

"What else did I tell you? I uh... I really don't have a family..." Kind of lie. "Or any pets..." More lies. "But um... I can't remember... What else?"

"I think that's it." Good... Now I just have to endure whatever he does to me for this... "Well, thanks fer tellin' me the truth, eventually. I know I said that I would, but... I really don't feel like doin' anythin' ta' anyone, righ' now." Huh? What does that mean?!

"Okay..."

"I'll punish ya' some otha' time."

...What? Is this my punishment or something? Making me wait in anticipation until I go insane? "I don't understand... Why..?"

He shrugs. "I jus' don't feel like doin' anythin' righ' now."

"Oh... Okay..." Maybe I SHOULD get out of here, at least before he decides to punish me... Assuming that this ISN'T the punishment.

I'm gonna fine Heracles. He shouldn't be too far away from here, right? Where could he go by himself? Of course, I have to wait until Sadiq lets go of me, first.

APHAPHAPH

My mom's guinea pig had babies, so... Free cat, and two free guinea pigs! Anyone? Come oooon! (Of course, you can't be an animal abuser! Or feed the pigs to your snake!)


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Kiku's POV, again.**

Cupcake's getting better with us, I guess, so... We'll see... But she'll be renamed "Midna," if we have her.

APHAPHAPH

It didn't take long to find Heracles. He was staring outside at... I don't know. The darkness? The moon? All I know is, well... "I want to leave here."

He stands up (kind of lethargically) all of a sudden. "Okay. I've made plans for this day, but I never went through with them. I will now, that you're here with me." What did he mean by that...? "I'll show you a blind spot I found outside."

"A blind spot?" I repeated. He nods.

"A spot where nobody ever checks. We just have to make sure that nobody watches us go there, so it will stay that way- never checked, that is."

"Well, I'll just follow your lead, then." He nodded again, and started walking outside. I follow him into this corner of the fence, that's covered with a big tree, and surrounded by flowers. Beautiful... Though there's no time to stop and admire them now. "I'll boost you up and over the fence. I can get over by myself, so don't worry about me."

"Alright." I let myself get lifted up and over the fence. He followed shortly after, and then we just started running... I'm honestly a little... Nervous, I guess. "Where are we going?"

"The port. We'll sneak on a boat."

"Uh... Wouldn't they kill us?"

He shakes his head. "No... They would search us, first. The worse that will happen, would be them sending us back to Sadiq..."

Oh, right... Because of my scar... I guess he also has a scar, then? Why else would he say what he said? Does he have any _other _proof that he lived in that palace with Sadiq that I don't know about? "What's there to search, anyway? We're only in thin robes."

"They'll... Do cavity searches." Oh... Well then...

"I... Guess we'll have to deal with it when the time comes." Which I hope is soon...

"Wait a second..." He stops running suddenly... WAIT A MINUTE!

I look back at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Do you hear that?"

"No, I don't! We should get going!"

"I hear dogs. He knows that we're gone..."

APHAPHAPH

Short chapter is short for a reason. The next chapter will be the chapter for those who wants a good ending for them, and after that will be what would happen to them if they don't escape. It would be a few more chapters until THAT ending, though.


	19. Epilogue 1 Happy ending

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Kiku's POV, once again...**

APHAPHAPH

"We have to go, NOW!" I tugged on Heracles' arm to get him started again. "I think I can see a boat coming to shore, soon!"

We run down a hill. (Lucky for us that it's there.) Ran around a crowd of people, and hid in between some large crates, while waiting on the boat.

"Do you know how to swim?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. Now, when I say so, we're going to jump into the water and climb the chain from the anchor, once they drop it."

"Okay."

The boat's slowing down. "...Now." We jumped into the water and waited for the people to drop the anchor. It wasn't hard to find. I climbed up first (though it was harder with these wet clothes weighing me down) with Heracles following closely behind.

By the time we reached the top, most of the crew has already gone on shore. We were able to sneak around and find a place to hide. We're not free yet, though. If dogs can detect scents in water, we may be screwed...

Though, if they can, than it's taking them a while to do... Wait a second... I hear foot steps coming this way! I placed a finger to my mouth to signal Heracles to stay quiet. (It's not like he wasn't quiet already, though.) I closed my eyes, as though that will make me become invisible, but light filled the tiny "hiding" space.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing on my ship?" I was dragged forward forcefully by the still wet robe. "Who sent you?!"

"No one! We were running away. You see-"

"Shush. I'll get your stories, after we're finished here. You're going downstairs, for now." He dragged us, well, downstairs, and into a room. It's a cell... Now we're going to be prisoners for a bunch of pirates... Well, I hope he- this man, will be reasonable, at least...

We were thrown inside, and the cell was locked. He (whom ever "he" is) left us alone, for noow. "I'm sorry, Heracles. I just wanted to get away from one man, just to get us imprisoned by another."

"It's okay. We should be okay, if he's willing to listen." But that's just the question- is he willing to actually listen to our stories?

aphaphaph

I don't know how long it's been since we were forced into this cell. We had to take the robes off, to prevent getting sick. It's kind of warm in this room, though, to be honest. Anyway, he came in with two halves of an apple, eventually.

"Here." He pushed the two halves into the cell. "Now, talk."

I grabbed one of the halves and nodded. "Thank you. My name is Kiku Honda, and I was kidnapped by a group of men, and was forced to be this stranger's slave..." As much as I hate to admit it. "He..." I pointed to Heracles. "Had the same fate as me, so we ran away."

"Huh. So, then... I'm sorry for going off topic, here, but, why are you two naked? I mean, yes, we would need you two to be, eventually, but, why now?"

"We swan and climbed the chain from the anchor. The clothes were wet, and we were getting cold. We don't want to get sick, and die, after all."

He nods. "Of course not. So, you ran away from your master. He or she would probably offer some currency for the return of you two." No! "Or, at least I could use you two as hostages for currency. The fact that you ran away is not my burden to carry around."

"No, please, sir... We can do work while we're on here. We can... Well, I don't know about him, but I can cook, and-"

"Wait a second." He interrupts me again. "You can cook?" I nodded.

"Yes, I can cook with freshly caught fish, or... Well, I'm sure I can figure something out myself, after seeing the given ingredients."

"Huh... I may reconsider the hostage situation, after all. But, we'll have to do a cavity search, first." I nod. That will be a small price to pay for freedom.

"By the way, where are you from? I'm surprise that you speak english."

"That's my line! I'm from England. And, you two..?"

"Japan." He looks at Heracles.

"I'm from Greece."

"And yet, you both speak perfect English." He stands up, and smiles. "Perfect! By the way, I haven't caught your name, man from Greece."

"Heracles."

"Arthur. So very fine to meet the both of you... Well, maybe. We're about to find out."

He unlocks and steps into the cell. He immediately went to the chains hanging from the ceiling, and looks at us. "Who's first? Kiku?"

"I-I'll go first..." Heracles steps forward and lets Arthur chain him to the wall.

"Wonderful, but we can't start, until Kiku is bound, as well. We don't want anything- or one- interrupting us, after all." I nod and step foward. Might as well get this over with... "Ah- I didn't know that the "stranger" you talked about was _him_!"

Wait... What? "E-Excuse me?"

"Sadiq Adnan. That bastard thinks that he owns the entire nation of Turkey! He and his men fought with my men countless of times before. I'm sure that he's down there, trying to stop my men from "trading" and "collecting" various items as I speak!"

What? He already knows who Sadiq is?! He and his men fights Sadiq and his men... I can't believe it! What are the chances? I am... Unbelievable... How is he going to take this on us? I'm kind of afraid to find out, but I guess we'll find out very soon...

"I can't let you two go back to such a bastard!" Oh. Thank. God. "If you can cook, and Heracles can clean, than I'll keep you on my ship. Unless, of course, you're hiding something from me." He pulls Heracles' jaw down. "Mouth open. Lift your tongue. Good..."

He turns to me, and I obey. He seemed satisfied. He starts prodding at Heracles' anus, next, though... He pushed a finger in, and Heracles shuts his eyes tightly together. Arthur is trying to go in as deep as he can, until he pulls back, and removes his glove.

"I'll have to use my non-dominate hand, for you." He puts a finger into me, and I try relaxing as much as I can. It's just a cavity search... I'm trying to remind myself that. It will be over before I know it... And he pulls back. "You're both good."

He removes his other glove from the bottom, before releasing us from the chains. "I'm going to keep you two down here, until we start moving." I nod, and he turns to leave.

"Wait." He stops. "How did you find us?"

He smirks. "I followed the trail of water." Oh. Of course he did.

No matter, though. We're finally free from that man...

APHAPHAPH

Short, kind of sappy, and rushed... This wasn't my original plan, but some people were hoping for a happy ending. The next chapter is going to continue from the chapter before this, and go on for a few more chapters. It will be a LOT more depressing, and a bit more... Well, I don't want to give out too much... Probably not for weak hearts. (Though, mine is... O-o)


	20. An actual chapter, this time

I was fangirling over magic erasers. XD

My boyfriend told me that I should tell someone, somehow, so...

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE. Also, everyone will hate me, and/or Sadiq, after this chapter.**

**'Still in Kiku's point of view.**

APHAPHAPH

It wasn't long before I could hear the dogs, as well. We had to run. I see a large body of water, but no ships, so far. The dogs are getting closer. They're much faster runners than us. Shit... This is really...

Let's focus on one thing right now... We're running towards the shore. The terrain went from grass, to gravel. We were never even given socks, (well, I wasn't, anyway) so our feet didn't have any protection against any scratches. The thing is, I don't have time to focus on what I'm about to step on. I don't think that Heracles is even thinking about it.

Dogs, on the other hand, has the paws to with-stand tougher terrain like gravel. Plus, if I get a cut, they can smell my blood... I guess that depends on the breed. Does blood even have the same scent as say, an article of clothing that I've worn a few times?

We're almost at shore, but there's still no ships. We can probably hide under the docks. I just hope that Heracles has the energy for that. Oh, and there's a cat. A cat just passed us... Are we... Getting followed by cats? The dogs are getting closer, too. Dammit!

We're so close to the water, now! Hopefully these people won't rat us out... There's a few of people around here. Either way, I guess it would be strange for a couple of men to jump into the water while dogs are chasing us.

I took Heracles' hand and screamed- "Jump!"

I practically dragged him into the water with me. We hid under the docks and looked up through the cracks in between the wood. We could see the soles of many pairs of shoes walking around. Even though I can't understand them, it sounds like the people are confused about our actions. That can't mean anything good...

I can just hear the dogs getting closer and closer. I can't see anything as far as boats go, and I'm sure- no, I'm positive, that the people above us, will tell him about the two weird people who jumped into the water and decided to hide under the docks underneath them.

This... This was a stupid idea... I should have never dragged Heracles into it. Sure, he may have tried without me, if I** didn't **drag him into this, but then I wouldn't have to carry the guilt. Even if he was inspired by me trying by myself, it wouldn't be as much as a burden.

I'm already giving up... But we ARE stuck. It would be stupid, to keep on walking, and eventually, swimming across the ocean. If we walked to our left, or right, we would be back on shore. Dogs would be able to find us under water...

There's still no sign of a ship. "I think I'm going to give myself up."

"What? After all the work-"

I held up a hand to stop him. "You go and find help somewhere. Return whenever you think you have a strong enough army to take on Sadiq's."

"I..." Heracles started, but I interrupted him before he could say any more.

"I'll be fine. It's better to punish one with some mercy, instead of brutally punishing both." That is, assuming that he would go easy on me, if I were to give myself up.

"Then why don't **I **be the one to give up?"

"No offense, but I think it would be easier to convince him that you wouldn't leave that giant house of his..."

"Why would I take offense to that?"

"Well, I'm kind of saying that you ARE kind of... Laz-" Dogs are above us now. Not directly, but I can still hear their quiet growling. "I'm sorry, if this doesn't work..."

I snuck around and crawled on land, while trying to be as sneaky as possible. I moved away from the water and stood up. I raised my arms, so he can see the palms of my hands, and lowered my head. It still takes Sadiq himself a few seconds before he notices me. Even when a couple of the dogs runs up to me. They tackled me, and I yelp in both pain, and surprise.

"There y'are!" He walks up to me, and kicks me. "What the HELL were ya' thinkin'? Runnin' away, and ta' the OCEAN, at that!"

I ignored him. I'm trying to get the dogs off of me, before he shoos them away and picks me up by the collar of the, now see-through, robe. "I don't know Turkey, as well as you do. I didn't know where I was going." Not really, anyway.

"These people said that they saw **two **men, jumping into the water. Where's Heracles?"

"Why would you assume that Heracles was the second man? Are you even sure he would leave the house? He's probably hiding somewhere within your gate."

He slaps me and screamed in Turkish to the dogs. They jumped into the water, and I could hear Heracles yelping. "Don't!" He chuckles, and holds me tightly. The dogs drags Heracles out of the water. Some men- I didn't even notice them before, runs up to him to tie his arms behind his back. They did the same with mine once they were done with his.

"Ya' both did somethin' very stupid..." He throws me to another man to hold me, while taking out his... What? Where did he pull that sword out from? Is he going to kill me?

I guess... It would be better than living as his pet, at least.

But, no... He's walking towards Heracles instead. "Heracles, I spoil ya'. I took ya' into my house an' I fed ya', gave ya' clothes, let ya' haff' all of the fuckin' cats in the world, where I could've jus' left ya' there ta' die without a mother."

"You raped me, when I was "old enough for you." Sadiq laughs at that... That sick bastard!

"It was hardly rape fer anyone of us, and ya' know that. Yer so lazy. I let ya' be as such, yes, but, well... Ya' became a useless, lazy, **spoiled brat**! And, ta' be quite honest, it was kind of awkward, takin' ya', when I practically raised ya' after savin' yer ass all those years ago. Ya' were like a son, up ta' that point. A lazy, useless, spoiled son. I don't need ya', anymore. I haff' many others. I'm sure one of ya' convinced the other, so if I were ta' get rid of one of ya'..."

He lifts the arm with the sword. He's going to... No! "Don't! I was the one who convinced him! Kill ME, instead!"

He turns to me. "Did ya' not hear what I jus' said? I haff' more of a reason ta' get rid of HIM, instead of ya'." With that, he lowers his hand in a quick motion. I had to close my eyes. I can't watch the closest thing to a friend that I made here, die... I can still hear him, though.

"Now it's yer turn." I bow my head. Kill me, you bastard... I... Didn't say that. I just want him to get it over with.

I hear him say some things in his language again, and I felt something being put into my mouth... Some leather? Why would..? My foot's being put out, as well... What's- "AH!" What is he doing to me?! I bit into the leather to, hopefully, transfer some of the pain away from my foot. Speaking of, I can feel someone wrapping something around it... What is going on? He talks again, and I think I'm being lifted up, and set down on something.

I think I remember sitting on something wooden, before passing out.

APHAPHAPH

Sorry for the long wait, but between everything, ("everything" being life) that one comment, and the fics being put down from FOR NO REASON...

AndmaybeXenoblades *cough* you heard nothing...


	21. Chapter 24

**Hey, girls with Face Books! Wanna tear a guy's heart in half? Seriously. I'm SICK of my boyfriend's brother trying to take advantage of a heartbroken girl. He's going to just break her heart ten times as worse!**

**Wait... Does that sentence make any sense?**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DEPRESSED KIKU... Um... And if I add some things, but forgot to add it to this list, than sorry, I guess.**

**'Still in Kiku's point of view.**

APHAPHAPH

I wake up in _this _bed again. What happened now?

Oh, right. We ran away, and into the water... Did I catch a cold? I don't feel like I did. My foot really hurts, thou-

My foot! Heracles! He's... Sadiq... Oh my God... I'm being held captive by a monster! He k-killed... And he... What DID he do to my foot? I'm almost afraid to find out. It just... Hurts, for lack of a better word, I guess. At least, in my current state of mind-

Who's touching me?! I smack the hand away and turn to see Sa- I mean, _that monster_, sitting next to the bed. _That monster _pulls his hand back and sighs.

"How are ya' feelin'?" _That monster _asks me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. I guess he knew that I was referring to my foot, because he pointed at where it would be, under the blanket.

"Check yer'self."

I pulled the blanket away to look... I nearly vomited. I can only see two toes on my foot... The rest... "Wh-Why... H-How am I suppose to walk, now..?"

"I'm workin' on gettin' ya' some boots, with some iron or somethin' in place of yer lost toes. Hopefully, it will work, so ya' can get excercise. As fer why, though, well... Ya' ran away, an' I jus' can't haff' that happenin' again."

"Wh-Why couldn't you have just done that to Heracles, then?!"

"What do ya' mean? I DID do the same thing with'im."

What? What does he MEAN he did the same thing?! "Why did you bother?!"

"Well, he won't be able to run away, anymore."

"Of course not! Y-You know what I was talking about..."

_That monster_ tilts his head. "I do?"

...What? "Of course you do! We b-both know... He... You..." I can't say it. I bring my knees up to my face to hide it from him, despite my foot _screaming _at me in pain.

"I had ta'. Otha'wise, he would've ran off again." Every word coming out of his mouth makes him even more and more of a, well... It makes me sick.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Huh? Kill ya'?"

"Yes! Why don't you just kill me now? I'm pretty useless now, thanks to you!"

"Yer not all useless. I'll even carry ya' 'round. Yer jus' my pet, afta' all."

"I'm not a pet."

...That doesn't sound natural to me, anymore. I can't run away even if I wanted to. I probably can't even move much around this room anymore. I'll have to be carried if I actually want to get anywhere. I'm only really good for company and decoration, now.

Pathetic. I'm pretty much useless, all because I lost a few little toes.

"Yes, ya're. Yer mine, foreva'. Yer my cute, li'l' gift from my pirates." I... Don't know what to say to that. "Now then, do ya' need anythin' bef'er I leave ya' be?"

"I want to be free from here, and I want to be able to walk properly."

"Ya' know that I won't- and can't- do that." He stands up.

"Then, a bath?" Alone, preferably.

"I would love ta' allow that right now, but, with yer foot wrapped up like it is, I don't think that would be a good idea right now. If yer worried 'bout it gettin' infected, then don't worry. I'll be cleanin' it and changin' the bandages every day. If I can't do it, than someone who knows what they're doin', well. I meant somethin' like food."

"Oh... Well, I guess, um... Do you have, um..." What requires a sharp knife?

"How 'bout I surprise ya'?"

"I actually feel like chewing on something. I'm not sure why. I just do."

"Alrigh'. Anythin' else? Wata'? Some books? I haff'a' bunch in English, and even a few in Japanese, now."

"Really?" Finally... "That sounds alright, for both..." I really just want the knife, but I can't tell him that.

Death is better than this.


	22. Chapter 25

AAAAAAARGH! I THOUGHT THEY WERE KIDDING WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED THE SILENT HILL MOVIE SEQUEL! THEY ALREADY MESSED IT UP! AAAAARGH!

I'm gonna go... Curl up in a corner and cry myself to death, now.

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS... Well, I don't want to spoil you... Blood? That's kind of vague, right?**

**'Stiiiiiill in Kiku's point of view.**

APHAPHAPH

After waiting a while, Sadiq eventually came back with... Um... Anyway, it includes a knife. That's what I really want. Except... "It" looks like something that can be eaten by hand. I give up.

"What is that?"

"I think, the English would call them... "Zucchini pastries?"(1)

"Oh... They're not English, though... Right?"

"Of course not!" He seems... Offended, by the question.

"I-I was just asking, just in case..." He chuckles lightly. That's a relief. He cuts up the... Pastries, into little, crumbly pieces. Does he plan on feeding me? Probably. "I can feed myself."

"I know ya' can." ...And?

"Well, I would like to eat, by myself, for once."

"Rememba' what happened the last time I would let 'cha eat alone? Ya' would feed yer food ta' the cats an' birds." I'm going to have to beg, right? That's... Well, that's just humiliating, but, if it will get him to leave me alone...

"Please... I can't go anywhere, anyway, and... I just want to be alone. Please, Sadiq?" I'm really hoping that, by calling him by his name, he would let me be by myself. "Please?"

"Ah, yer so cute~!" Um... Oh... Okay... "I'll check up on ya' in twenty minutes, then, just to see if yer actually eatin'." Um... Victory?

Still, I nodded. "Thank you." Twenty minutes should give me enough time.

He sighs. "Yer welcome." He stands up to leave. If I didn't hate him so much, than I would probably feel bad for him, after what I'm about to do.

He's stupid to trust me by myself, after everything I did.

Still, I have to use this chance. I should probably wait say... Fifteen seconds? I should probably find something to gag myself with, while I'm at it. It won't help me at all if I'm caught. Anything on this bed should work just fine.

The knife's sharp enough to do quite some damage. O-Okay, then... I have the blanket in between my teeth, one hand on the wooden side-table, and the other gripping tightly onto the knife. H... Here I go... Just... Think about what a relief it will be to fianlly be rid of Sadiq.

I slam the knife down, and into my hand.

_N-NGH! _F-Fuck... Th-There's so much blood... It's... Beautiful. I stab myself again, around the same area. I-It doesn't hurt as much the second time around. I wonder, i-if I'm going numb..? That does make sense. I'm losing so much blood. One more time, before I start blacking out.

W-Wait, what was- was that the door?! I can barely see a man running towards me. Shit! _That monster_ had someone guarding the door?! He grabbed a bottle out from his clothes. He was prepared for this?

F-Fuck! The alcohol stings like hell! Now he's wrapping up my hand. N-No... This isn't what I wanted... This is the opposite of what I wanted. He's tying my hands to the head-board of the bed, now.

"L-Let me die, pl-please..." I don't think he understands me. He's leaving, to tell Sadiq, no doubt.

I'm never going to escape him, am I?

APHAPHAPH

I'm sorry for the delay... If it's been long since I've updated this story. 'Can't remember. 'Been busy with... "Life..." ATLUS' "Persona 3 fes" to be precise. I've played eight hours on the first day I started playing it, and now I'm currently at... You know what? Fuck it. XD I KEEP PLAYING! I MIGHT remember to check and remember the hours before I go to my boyfriend's house, and post this chapter... If not, than, 32 hours and 40 minutes, on day four of when I started playing this game. (10/17 at around 11:32 PM)

So... Yeah... Play that shit, if you don't mind being OWNED by a VIDEO GAME! =D

Of course, you need to be seventeen or older, to play~!

Oh yeah, and-

(1) They're actually called "Zucchini Fritters..."


	23. Chapter 26

**Guest Yeah, I know. I was trying to make Kiku kind of afraid on his first attempt, or something, and to make it seem like he was... Buuut then I got distracted half-way through or so...**

**Now, excuse me. I have to get get a Persona who's "nul" against wind so I have a chance against the "Natural Dancers..."**

**What was that? Put down the PS2 controller?! NEVA!**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS... Well, I don't want to spoil you... Blood? That's kind of vague, right?**

***Gasp* It's in TURKEY'S VIEW, NOW?!**

APHAPHAPH

God damn it all... Goddammit. Goddammit. GOD. DAMN. IT!

I just... Okay, so I have a guard guarding the room Kiku's in, just in case he had some crazy escape plan.

Well, he had one. We're lucky that the guard heard him screaming in pain through the fabric that he placed inside of his mouth.

Yep. He tried to kill himself. I never had to deal with suicide before, so I don't know what to do, but I'm not gonna let him die. I have to watch over him.

Luckily, the guard knew exactly what to do, which kind of makes me question... Well, THAT isn't any of my business. Kiku's safety is my business.

I guess... I should go check on him. I'm sure he didn't actually eat, yet. I'm sure he's going to be a pain in the ass about it.

Though, I am aware that this is all my fault. Yes, I do actually know my mistake, but he was already taken from his home. I didn't want to send him back, though. Meaning that I doubt that he would have ever want me to take him in bed.

I guess I was just lucky with everyone else. ("Everyone" being Heracles, Gupta, Iulian, and Sergei.) Everybody else was either just a kid, or just had a shitty life before I came along... Besides Sergei. He seemed kind of nonchalant about me taking him away from Bulgaria, to Turkey. He would keep his distance from me ever since.

Hey, I don't think Kiku has even met Sergei, yet. Would it be a good idea for him to see Kiku right now? All I really know about him is that he and Iulian became friends.

I guess I'm going a little off topic, huh? Oh well. It's my mind. Though, I should probably go see Kiku. The pastries are probably ruined, now. I should probably get someone to make something else. Something easy to force upon someone.

I guess I'll try talking to him first, though, seeing that I'm right in front of the stairs. Alright. I... I don't really understand why I'm nervous about this, though. Alright, turning the door knob, now...

He looks up at me, before turning away. What do I say to him? The blood's bleeding through the material wrapped around his hand. "I thought ya' were smart." Dammit! Insulting him isn't going to make him feel any better!

"I was trying to escape."

"By killin' yerself?!" Stop it! Stop snapping at him! Deep breaths... "Look, I know that I fucked up. I'm honestly sorry 'bout that, but I didn' jus' wanna let'ja' go." Stupid...

"That's why I was trying to escape." He's so... Calm, when talking about this.

"Why yer hand? Were ya' tryin' ta' stab one of yer veins?" He nods.

Well... This is actually probably good news, then. It's not hard to see your veins through yer hands. If he was seriously depressed, then he would have cut one of his veins, easily. He was probably just relunctant... Right?

I wonder if he's lonely down here, alone... I mean, if he feels lonely. "Would'ja' like it if I sent someone down here ta' talk ta' ya'? Someone, otha' than me?"

"I would like it if you were to send me back home." Of course.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna do that. I can give ya' any item ya' want, though."

I think I seriously heard something snap within him. "You can't buy your way to forgiveness! It's _way _too late for that!" What?!

"I'm not tryin' ta' buy my forgiveness! I'm tryin' ta' make yer life a little less like a livin' hell fer ya'!" He looks at me, but he doesn't say anything before looking back down to his lap. "I'll be back in a little bit, with food."

"I'm not hungry."

I couldn't hold back my sigh. "I'm not gonna ask ya' ta' eat much. I promise. I'll leave ya' be fer the rest of the night, if ya'll eat until I'm satisfied with the amount of food ya' haff' eaten, though, I WILL send someone else down ta' watch ya' fer a while."

"Can I have any time to myself?"

"Ya', once ya' digested, but ya'll be 'kay, right? Either Sergei, or Iulian- I dunno which I would send down- are fun ta' talk ta'." Well... I'm just assuming that Sergei is.

"Oh." He sounds pleasantly surprised.

"So, ya'll be good, and eat what I give ya', 'kay?" He nods... He agrees? Wow. "Alright, so, I'll be back lata'. Bye-bye~" I leave him alone in the room. That's okay though, to do, right? I mean, it's not like he can hurt himself anymore.

APHAPHAPH

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's either short, frequent chapters, or long, taking forever chapters.

Also, the next chapter wouldn't be taking place directly where this one ended... I feel like shit... Fucking allergies...


	24. Chapter 27

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Did I forget to remove this part in the chapter before this? Oops.**

**And again with Japan's POV...**

APHAPHAPH

He sends down a brunet man... No, not the brunet man that I would like to see right now, and that I was hoping to see. I haven't met this man, yet, so I'm assuming...

"Are you Sergei, by chance?"

"Y-Yeah... So he told you about me?"

"Just a little. He mainly just mentioned you once or twice, and said that he would probably send you down here to talk to me."

"Yeah? W-Well, I guess, since we don't really know anything about each other, we have quite a lot to talk about." He sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"I guess I'll start." I clear my voice. "My name is Kiku Honda. I am twenty-three years old, and I was forced here by Sadiq's pirates."

"Oh, well, um... My name is Sergei, as you already know. I'm from Bulgaria, taken here to um... Help Turkish-Bulgaria relations, or something? I'm not exactly sure. We have connections here, and Turkey has connections in Bulgaria."(1)

"Really?" I say in surprise, raising an eyebrow. Why would anybody want to have any sort of connection... I mean, yes, Turkey is, admittedly, strong, but, if that means living with Sadiq, then I think it wouldn't be worth it at all!

"Yeah. My boss thought that it would be a good idea to live here with a strong, important man of Turkey, or... Well, I'm not... Exactly sure... To be honest. I think that my boss actually sold me to Sadiq. Though, if that were true, then I guess he would have given me more attention than he usually does. Though, I DO try to avoid him. I guess that's not really fair for him, though..." He trails off. I'm honestly having a hard time following what he's saying.

It almost sounds like Sadiq didn't... "So, um... Has he..." I shouldn't be asking this to anyone! I guess it's too late, now! "Sadiq... Did he... Ever hurt you..?"

"Hurt me?" Like... How, exactly?"

"I um... I guess any way."

He shakes his head. "No... I guess he would be too afraid of severing the um... "Bond," between Bulgaria and Turkey." Unbelievable! "Why? Has he ever done anything to hurt you..?"

"Um, yes, actually. He has done "some" things to hurt me." "Has?" Yeah, he's not doing anything to me _right now, _but soon enough... Maybe even after Sergei's gone...

"Really? I'm sorry- I didn't know... He's normally fairly sweet, if not scary at times." ...What? "He treats us real well, even if we're trying to avoid his bad side by hiding..."

"But he-..." Actually, I can probably get away with... "Well... If what you're saying is true..." I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, but... "Could you tell him, that I want to see him again? Talking with you made me realize that I haven't been fair to him, either."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Really? Yeah! I'll go tell him right away!" He seems to be really excited about this.

He's such a sweet man, it seems. I really am sorry for having to lie to him like this.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I couldn't get a year, or even a century, so I don't exactly know when the Bulgarian "embassies" were in Turkey, and vice versa.

Also, I'm gonna have this fic officially end after this last chapter... I'm warning you to bring a tissue, Japan fans. Seriously.


	25. OMG the ACTUAL EPILOGUE!

**We're all moved in~! We already went grocery shopping, (saved about sixty bucks with coupons! =D) We already have a toaster, microwave, vacuum, digital cable, Internet, land-line... Thank God for settlement money...**

**AND we're going to Tennessee from the 18th, to the 21st... Again, we are lucky.**

...

My boyfriend killed George Washington... That dumbass. XD

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I'm not going to spoil much of this. Just... Prepare yourself for anything. Even for Ghirahim (Google him if you must know) wearing Lady Gaga's skin and singing songs from "Repo! The Genetic Opera..." Okay, I won't be doing anything THAT extreme. In fact, I probably shouldn't be making jokes about what to expect from this chapter... Ohwellwhatevaidowhatiwahnt!**

**And again with Japan's POV... Again.**

APHAPHAPH

Sadiq comes in here, and I think I can actually see an outline of a smile behind his mask, maybe? "So, Sergei tells me that ya' had somethin' ta' say ta' me?"

I nod meekly at him. I guess I'm trying to seem a bit embarassed about this, or something. Or maybe shy? Whatever works, I suppose... "Yes... He told me that, if the person obeys, and treats you with respect, then you'll treat them nice, or, something... Even spoil and protect them from... Whatever." He didn't actually say that, so I hope that he will.

"Haff' I not told ya' that bef'er?"

I um... I can't remember if he actually did, or not. "It makes a lot of difference to hear it from someone other than you. Especially if they live here."

"Well, I can see how that would be true." He says. "But, why are ya' tellin' me this?"

"Because, I kind of want to start over... I mean, I don't want to spend the rest of the life, like this." I look up at my bound hands. "So um... I guess that means that I'm... Sorry, for all of the trouble I caused you." I _really _hope that he'll believe me...

He laughs, to my surprise. I mean, doesn't that seem a little bit... Inappropriate, in this situation? "So, what do ya' want?"

"I seriously just want to start over... Is that really hard to understand?"

"Well, I suppose it isn't, when ya' think 'bout it. What do ya' want, exactly?"

Um... What do I say now? "I'm... Not sure what I want, _exactly... _Um... H-How is it, outside? I'd like to see the garden."

"Yeah? I think ya'd like the balcony, then. Ya' can see the entire garden from there. Plus, there's some... What're they called? Fire bugs?"

"That sounds nice." I forced a fake smile.

He picks me up under my knees and back, and... I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. I have to make him think that I actually want to change, after all.

"Wow. I didn' think that ya' would eva' do _this. _Though, even if it's jus' fer balance, so ya' don' fall, I can't complain."

Of course he can't. _This _will be the last chance to do anything, with me. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can drag _this monster _down with me... Probably not.

"Oh..." This sight is... I mean, he _told _me what I would be seeing, but...

"Beautiful, ain't it? I barely need any artificial light ta' see the flowers in this clear night, with all of these fire bugs."

It would probably be even more beautiful if we were, say, on the second floor, instead, but the third would be better for... Well... "M... May I try standing against the railing?"

He gently puts me on my feet, but he's still holding onto my waist. "Put yer hands on the railin'. Grip it tight."

I did what he told me to do. It feels really weird, to be standing after being in bed for... I can't remember how many times I've seen the moon through that little window, ever since Heracles... I swing one of my arms around my back, to help me turn around.

"H-Hey- be careful! What're ya' tryin' ta' do?!"

I bow my head down slightly. "I k-kind of want a k-kiss..." He's chuckling. He takes my chin, and tips my face upward, so I'm looking at him. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I want you to h-hold up my hips..."

"Yeah? Like this?" Ah- he lifts my hips up and let the rail be my seat. He's not very smart, is he? This is becoming easy! I use my hand to pull his mask down, because his is busy, right now. He places his lips against mine. I grip the front of the shirt... Thing, and I push against his chest, and fall backwards...

I'm going to escape.

I'm going to die!

...I'm... I'm going to die...

I'm about to die!

aphaphaph (POV, narrative)

Heracles waited outside of Sadiq's gate for said masked man. Sadiq came outside after he was waiting for ten minutes.

"'Sorry... I had ta' take care of some things, first..." Sadiq looked away, nervously.

"I guess I should thank you, for letting me visit Kiku. At least your guards aren't trying to kill me, now. You finally ban me from your oversized house, and I want to get in. I want to see Kiku. Where is he?"

"I know, but... 'Bout that... Ya' can see him, but... Well... You migh' not..."

"Let me see him."

"Okay... Follow me..." Sadiq started walking back into his house, with Heracles following him.

Kiku ran up to Sadiq, as soon as Sadiq entered the room. The first thing Heracles noticed was the bandaged that was wrapped around his head. "Where were you?" Kiku asked.

"I was jus' outside. Don't worry." Kiku gripped the masked man's clothes, and stared at Heracles.

"Who is that?" He asked in a whisper. Heracles' eyes widen.

"What-"

"Jus' an old friend, here ta' visit." Sadiq interrupted. "He shouldn' be here long, though."

"Oh..." He continued to stare at Heracles.

"What happened to-"

"Kiku, can ya' maybe get us some drinks? I would do it myself, but, well, this man is my guest, after all."

Kiku shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you two some drinks. What would you like?" He looked at Heracles, with his head slightly tilted.

"J-Just... Some water, please."

Kiku nodded and looked at Sadiq. "And for you?"

"A small glass of wine, please. Thanks, Kiku. Yer so kind." Kiku smiled, and walked out of the room.

"What the **hell **happened to him?" Heracles asked.

Sadiq sighed. "He tried ta' kill himself- twice.:

"What?!"

"He fell from the balcony on the third floor, and landed head-first onta' the stone patio unda' it. He survived, but with amnesia. That was a few days ago. He was like a child after that fall. 'Only really knew his own name."

"What did you do to make him... Why would he do that?!"

Sadiq shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I think he jus' missed ya', and... Well... I'm not exactly sure why. I was hopin' that, maybe, if he saw ya', he would regain _somethin', _but I guess that isn' workin' too well..."

Kiku was back before too long, with two glasses. "Here you go." He handed the cups to Sadiq and Heracles. He snatched onto Sadiq's clothes again, as soon as both of his hands were free.

Heracles stared at Kiku with a look of disbelief, and Kiku stared back with curious, innocent eyes.

APHAPHAPH

I'M FINALLY DONE, WITH EVERYTHING! Besides going to Tennessee, of course. THAT'S NEXT WEEK! WOO!

I was originally going to actually kill off Kiku, but... Well, that wouldn't be nice to hardcore Kiku fans!

I think I'm going to enjoy the fic that I'm planning on writing, next! (See profile to see what it is~!)


End file.
